Murder Damage
by I Brake For Ghosts
Summary: At first, no one would even consider it. How could Danny possibly see people being killed as it happened in his dream? Was it all just a coincidence...or is Danny even more screwed up than we thought? chapter 12 is up!
1. Explaining The Term Lethargic

_Chapter 1: Murder Damaged_

_Yep. Just when you thought I would go away, I come back and surprise you with another fanfic, and its funny who it works that way. Word out to Kirsten, Olivia, and Elaina. My favorite losers. I of course, am no exception ). And to puprpledog100, cool cat that reviews my stupid stories, we have lame conversations that I love ).Well, it's back to the norm I suppose. Please, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!_

**Disclaimer:** No, the totally awesome Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not I. And even if I did own it, I could never pull it off as good as Butch HIGH FIVE!

And now, I take my leave. ENJOY!

**Dedicated to Tina  
** _ We've had many misadventures, but there was always that hot emo boy on the subway to make it all worth it in the end…_

**Chapter 1  
Explaining The Term Lethargic**

It was Just another normal fall day in Amity Park. The day was mildly warm and Jack and Maddie Fenton were parading around the town looking for ghost as usual. It was kind of their thing to do, being obsessed with them and all. As for Jazz, well, two years had gone by and she was off at college, learning to become the therapist she had always wanted to be. But today, she had come home to stay for the week so she was busy reading (as she usually did). As for Danny, that of course, is completely another story.

You see, being half ghost (and having to fight them constantly) really tires him out. He would find himself sleeping at random times. The downside of this was, he usual slept during English. Causing him to fail, more than usual.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer said for the third time. He was loosing his patients with Danny.

"Huh!" Danny bolted his head up form his desk. His paper was sticking to his face. "Sorry, I, uh, got a little-"

"_Sidetracked?_ I'm sure." Mr. Lancer finished for him. "You see students, I have been teaching for quite some time now,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Tucker whispered to Danny.

"Watch yourself, Mr. Foley" Mr. Lancer turned to face him. Tucker winced. "As I was saying, In all my years of teaching, I have found that there is two, and only two, types of students; the Doers, and the Don'ters. The Doers are the dedicated students. The ones that take there time and put care into everything they do. The Don'ters, on the other hand, oh, they're a fabulous bunch indeed. Sitting in there chairs, loafing around all day. Doing nothing, whatsoever, including pay attention!" he yelled in Danny's face. "So, you see students, maybe if Mr. Fenton wasn't busy, writing LOVE LETTERS TO MISS MANSON, he wouldn't be failing ENGLISH!"

"He he, funny story about that, sir," Danny blushed, sinking into his chair.

"I'm sure it's hilarious, Mr. Fenton. But you can be Romeo on your own time. It's not a party giving you F's every week. Understood?" Mr. Lancer finished.

"Crystal," Danny gulped as the rest of the class laughed at him. Sam looked at him and he gave her a nervous grin. But she only slapped her hand onto her forehead and shook her head slowly. Danny sunk back in his chair. He only hoped his misery would stop soon.

"English! What the hell forces you to always send them to me in English!" Sam asked Danny as Tucker tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, alright? I had something important to tell you," Danny said slamming his locker shut.

"Yeah, what was that?" Valerie asked walking up to them.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly.

"Aww…you wanted to tell her you _looove her_, didn't you?" Valerie smiled patting his head. Danny jerked away from her hand and brushed his hair back in place.

"Remember when we couldn't even get them to admit they liked each other?" Tucker laughed.

"Oh, who could forget?" Sam said sarcastically. Danny smiled.

"It was always so frustrating! I mean, sometimes I just wanted to clonk their heads together, say "obvious!" then have the dancing crab come in and sing 'kiss the girl'." Tucker beamed. Valerie, Sam, and Danny stopped walking and gave him the strangest look.

"….What?" Valerie said disgusted in him.

"You know," Tucker started. "The dancing crab from Arial- I mean, the Little Mermaid-"

"I know what's its from, Tuck," Valerie said walking into the classroom. "Just never speak of it again."

"Students," Miss Gawky greeted them as they walked in. She was their teacher for drama, or, "the great arts of theater," as she liked to call it. She was had curly blond hair and black rimmed glasses. Most of the students knew her for being the insane teacher. "It be 8:55. Why does thou come at such a late hour and pain us, waiting for your arrival?"

"Oh, calm down, _Galadriel_. We're only five minutes late," Tucker rolled his eyes. "No big deal-"

"No big deal?" Miss Gawky cried bewildered. "If Shakespeare had thought of his character, Hamlet, not to be such a big deal in his story, would the book be the classic it is today? Or if Peter Jackson had come late to the set to direct, would J.R.R Tolkien's epic novel, The Lord Of The Rings be viewed by the viewers that have viewed it today?"

"Well," Tucker thought. "Eventually-"

"Nay!" Miss Gawky snapped at him. Tucker jumped back. The rest of the class laughed at him. It was always entertaining to see Miss Gawky yell at him. "Mr. Foley, I can take one students opinion just as good as the next teacher, but try to understand, theater is a privilege! It moves our creative mind, our inner thoughts, frees the depths, of our souls!"

"She really gets into it," Sam whispered to Danny.

"It's her life," Danny replied. Sam returned the smile. Not much had changed in the past two years. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie remained friends. Maybe for Danny and Sam, more than friends. Same had happened to Tucker and Valerie. But basically, most things were the same. School remained utterly boring and ghost hunting became more and more a huge pain in the ass. And yet, so did other things…

**Later After School…**

"PUNEY HUMAN!" a small, pudgy ghost with a gray hat mocked Danny as they floated on top of the Nasty Burger roof. "I, AM THE BOX GHOST! I rule all that is cubed shaped, made of cardboard, or any other material! Except the ones made of wood and plaster. Styrofoam however, I SHALL MAKE AN ACCEPTION!"

"Yes, yes, you've told me this several times," Danny said both annoyed and somewhat amused. "Now will you get in the thermos so I can go?"

"HA!" the ghost laughed. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! None can escape my package sealed tightly with duck tape, glue, and doom. DOOM! Nor can I be captured in a cylindrical container! ONLY RECTANGULAR! That is a mockery of the cube! VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!"

"Uh-hu," Danny said as he sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos. The ghost let out one last "BEWARE!" before it was completely forced inside the thermos. Danny tucked the thermos around his back and floated back to the ground. _Another idiot successfully captured,_ he thought to himself. He then switched back to his regular form and checked his watch. "Oh, shit!" he said to himself. It was almost midnight. He switched back to ghost mode and flew as fast as he could home.

"Casper the ghost, Where is that boy!" Danny's dad said to himself as he checked his Ghost Busters watch.

"Oh, I'm sure he's just, you know, _hanging around_," Jazz said to her dad. She knew Danny had ghost powers and was always trying to cover up for him.

"Oh, he's doing more than just hanging around, alright," Her dad replied. "I can feel it in my jump suit."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jazz smiled assuring.

"Oh, he won't be when he gets home," her mom smiled. "You can be sure about that."

"Oh, he's going down alright, Maddie. And nothing's gonna take my mind off of it."

"You sure?" said Jazz. "I made cookies."

"No that's not going to-are they snicker doodle?" Her dad asked gleefully. Jazz held up the plate of cookies and her dad's eyes widened. "SWEET!" he beamed stuffing half the plate of cookies into his mouth. Jazz shuttered and gave him the plate. As he stuffed the last of them into his mouth Danny walked in the door. His mom walked up to the door.

"Hey, mom," he said to her. She only folded her arms and glared at him. "…What? I do something wrong?"

"You're in a lot of trouble, Mister!" his dad said standing up. "Where have you been."

"I-uh, you know," he said trying to smile. "-at school."

"Danny, its midnight, where have you been?" his mom asked sternly.

"I bet it has something to do with ghost. IS IT TRUE?" his Dad screamed in his face. "YOU TRYING TO EVOKE THE WRATH OF EVIL SPIRITS!"

"No-NO!" Danny said quickly. "I-look… I was at Sam's." His Mom and Dad nodded. "I didn't want you guys freaking out or-"

"Do you think, we're stupid?" his Mom asked him.

"I-what-"

"Sam's house was the first place we called!" Danny's eyes widened.

"Wow…I didn't not see that coming," Jazz shook her head pointing at her brother. "I did not see that coming,"

"Oh, uh…hehe, didn't think that one out," Danny blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, but she really tried to cover up for you," his Dad replied. "Said you were with Tucker,"

"So what was it Danny?" his Mom asked. "Where you at school, with Sam, or with Tucker? Which lie do you prefer to tell us?"

"I-" he started, but couldn't finish.

"You'll have plenty of time to think of excuses, 'cause you are grounded, Mister!" his Dad  
said.

"What!"

"You heard him," his Mom cut in. "One week. No computer, no cell phone, no TV, no Tucker, Valerie, _or_ Sam."

"Oh, come on!" he shouted at them.

"Oh, don't give us that, Danny," his Mom said to him. "Maybe when you can learn to tell us the truth, we'll trust you,"

"You're getting what you deserve. Now, Maddie, TO THE FENTON JET!" his Dad cried triumphantly running to the basement. His Mom followed.

"…Jazz?…" Danny said hopefully to his sister.

"Sorry, Danny, can't help with this one," Jazz responded sadly.

Danny groaned walking upstairs and punched the side of the wall on his way up. It seemed as if his life was getting worse each year.

_Ahh, poor Danny. Yeah, not much is going on so far, but in chapter two, I promise stuffs will. Oh, compliments of Elaina on Tucker's Little Mermaid Speech. You remember that day, Elania? That was a great day…Right…Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and will be nice enough to continue reading. And possibly review )? Well, I'm gonna go get some Oreos.  
**-I Break For Ghost  
**_


	2. Nasty Nightmare

_Chapter 2: Nasty Nightmare_

_Uh, it was back to school this week. GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY, GAY! That's what I think of school. GAY! (Terribly sorry to any of you reading this that are gay. Hopefully I did not offend.) Well, it's pretty neat-o gang to be here. Two things you need to know;_

#1: Yes, Danny and the gang (haha, I love that) are 16 and are juniors in high school. And yes, they have different outfits YAY CLOTHING!  
#2:No, I do not own Danny Phantom. Will I in the future? Probably not. But one day, Danny and Sam will hook up on DP, and I will be there. And so will many others…

Yeah, technically that was more than two things, but whatever.

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2  
Nasty Nightmare**

As Danny walked down the hall to his room, the cell phone in Jazz's room started ringing. He was a bit uncertain if he should go in and pick it up, but the ringing was starting to annoy him. So he walked inside, pressed the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he half said half asked.

"Hey-Wait, Fenton?" a familiar voice spoke into the phone.

"Dash?" Danny said equally shocked. "Uh, you have the right number, right?"

"Yeah, last time I checked this was your sister's number-"

"Wait, you mean you were calling Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…"

"…why?"

"None of your business Fen-_turd_!" Dash spat into the phone. "Where is she?"

Danny thought of a lie quickly. "Uh…she's not here." he smiled.

"Oh. Well, when you see her, can you just tell her Dash called?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Danny quickly said hanging up. _That's strange,_ he thought to himself. _The only time Dash ever called was to see what time Jazz had to tutor him, and she can't possibly be doing_ t_hat now. But why would he be calling her? The only other reason would be because they're-  
_"Oh, hell, no," he said racing down stairs.

Jazz was on the couch reading her book "Your sibling and You" when Danny came down. He stared at her angrily and then pointed at her

"You!" he said, red with fury. Jazz lowered her book. "YOU'RE DATING THE ENEMY!"

She stared at him blankly then burst out in laughter. "Oh, oh God, forgive me, Danny. I wasn't informed we we're playing Dungeons and Dragons. Hold on, let me get on my game face_….that's right Lucifer, and you'll never catch me!"_

"I can't believe you're going out with Dash!" he shouted at her.

"That I what?" she asked. "Wait-oh, OH! That."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I knew you'd do this," she said plainly. "That or atempt to murder him."

"Don't think I'm not going to!" he smiled.

"Danny, you're acting ridiculous,"

"Oh, yeah I'm ridiculous, Jazz. I'm not the one who's dating Dash, you are!"

"Ahh…and how does this make you feel," Jazz smiled folding her hands.

Danny shook his head. "Don't you use therapy on my ass!" he said. "Jazz, you're eighteen, The guys sixteen, TWO YEAR DIFFRENCE!"

"Ha, you think year differences stopped Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore?" Jazz laughed. "Come on, Danny, we've talked before, why can't you just tell me what's really bothering you?"

"This is what's bothering me!" he shouted. "What can you possibly see in him?"

"I feel he has an inner genius are mere minds cannot comprehend with," She smiled drifting off into her own thoughts.

Danny stared at her. "Jazz…the guy can't count to thirty without having to pause five minutes between each number,"

"And yet when he writes poetry, he has the voice of an angle." she smiled going back to her book. "Oh, Danny, you'll understand one day. Who knows, maybe you'll find you really like Dash,"

"Yeah, and maybe one day I'll be able to shoot a plasma blast out my ass," Danny said sarcastically.

"You've done that already," Jazz reminded him.

"…shut up," he said walking upstairs.

Once he made it upstairs, he slid the door to his room open and walked in. His eyes were a bit blood shot and full of stress from ghost hunting, and yelling at Jazz. He tore of his white and black T-shirt and pants and went to bed in his red platted boxers. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

There was a thud down the hall. Danny shot up from his bed and walked down the hall. There was nothing there so he crept don the stairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen. He walked inside it and looked around. Some was in there. He tried switched on the lights but the wouldn't work.

"Hello?" he said nervously. No one answered. Suddenly, something flew past him into the living room, he followed after it. "Who's there?" he demanded. And in the corner of the room he saw a crow sitting on one of the lamps. It stared at him with its beady red eyes. Danny moved towards it cautiously as not to disturb it.

"CAW!" it screeched at him. Danny jumped back. Sure, it was small but it scared the crap out of him. Danny tried to walk near it again but flew towards him and rested on his shoulders. "CAW, CAW!" it screeched pecking at his head.

"Hey, Get off me!" he whispered showing at the bird. It looked at him again and twitched his head to the side. Then it flew over to the wall and fazed right through it. "Ghost crow. Hey, wait-where're you going!" he called after it switching to his ghost form and flying after it. It kept flying away, but stopped on one of the lamp post.

"CAW CAW!" it screeched again at him.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid bird!" Danny yelled at it in frustration. The bird twitched its head to the side once again and flew off into the direction of the school. Danny followed it hoping it wasn't going to be a waste of time. The bird fazed through the walls into the main hall and sat on top of one of the locker. Danny floated down to the ground, switched back to normal (despite the fact he was in his boxers) and walked over to it. The bird twitched is head towards on of the door that was closed. Someone was inside. Danny put his ear up to it to listen.

"Wait- what's going on, WHO ARE YOU?" someone shouted from inside. Danny remembered that voice. It was his history teacher, Mr. Robson. A short, pudgy, gray haired man, but a good heart nonetheless.

"Please no-STOP!" he shouted. There was then a thud and everything went silence. Danny opened the door and looked inside. The only thing inside was a pair of legs sticking out from behind the teacher's desk. Danny walked over it, and there was Mr. Robson, flat on his stomach. Danny turned him over and got blood on his hands. Mr. Robson had been stabbed. He was dead…

Danny bolted out of his bed. _It was only a dream, _he thought to himself_. A very, very realistic dream and somebody died- but it didn't happen because it was just a dream. It's not real_. Danny got up out of his bed and walked out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He was drenched with sweat and was trembling all over. He turned on the light, locker the door, and threw water on his face. But something was wrong with it. It was red. He slowly looked down at his hands to see they were covered in blood.

He jumped back. _No, no, it wasn't real,_ he thought. _it isn't real!_ Danny turned to run out but then tripped on a bar of soap and hit his head on the sink. He was knocked out.

"DANNIEL CHRISTOPHER FENTON, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Jazz screamed pounding on the door the next morning. "I DON'T CARE HOW CONSTIPATED YOU THINK YOU ARE! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR I _WILL_ USE THEROPY ON YOUR ASS!" Danny shot up. He had fallen asleep last night in the bathroom. He opened the door.

"Sorry, _Miss College_," he said in that five year-old sort of way. "I wasn't informed that you had all access to everything during visiting hours."

"Oh, shut up and go play with your little birdie friends," she said pushing him out.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well if the feather on your shoulder has nothing to do with it," Jazz said slamming the door shut. Danny looked at the feather on his shoulder. _Oh crap_, he thought. _The bird it was real. Does that mean Robson's really dead? Oh, god, I gotta tell someone..._

"Hold on, hold on, let me get this strait," Tucker laughed. "In your dream….you followed a crow,"

"Hmm, a crow? You're like Harry Potter without all the magic and wonder," Valerie smiled.

"And then, it led you to school. Amazing!" Tucker said sarcasticly

"That's not the whole story," Danny interrupted him. "In it, someone murdered Mr. Robson,"

"You mean our short, fat, History teacher?" said Sam. "Who would want to kill him?"

"That doesn't matter," Danny started. "We need to find out who did it,"

"Dude, it was just a dream," Tucker said. "If it's really bothering you I'll buy you a night light."

"You don't understand, it wasn't a dream." he said. "I mean, it was-but it wasn't. It was really happening!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Valerie pointed down the hall to a group of students that were gathered around something. The four friends rushed down to see what was happening. They pushed their way to the center where Mr. Lancer was talking.

"Alright, alright. Students, that's enough. Settle down," he said.

"What the hell's going on?" Dash asked.

"Why did they carry a body out of the class!" Star shrieked.

"I'm to popular to be killed!" Paulina complained.

"I hate blood-oh god!" Qwan said throwing up on the ground.

"Students, I know this is a little hard for you to take, but we need to stay calm. Rioting will only make it worse,"

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"What, you live in a closet, Fenton?" Dash said to him. "Someone broke into the school last night and murdered Robson."

Sam turned to Tucker. "Still think it was just a dream, Tuck?"

"Danny…I want to go buy a nightlight after school," Tucker replied.

_It was real! Scary….What's going on with Danny? No clue, but I will find out! You just concentrate on the story. Gonna go get some Oreos and continue with the story  
Stay Cool,  
**-I Break For Ghosts  
**_


	3. The Assembly

Dear little fanfic reader people,

It was back to school this week. Quite lame. For some reason, the sever has turned off, disallowing me to go on my screen name. The mother must have found out I was on…damn it! I'm going to try to reconnect.

Three minutes later…

Success! I have snuck back on. Now, to continue with my story.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom, and I probably never will : (. BUTT! I do own this story. Thanks a "bundle" on the reviews guys, YOU KICK ASS!

Elaina, I know I cant type, but leave me alone. Blame this damn Microsoft Word Spell check!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

The Assembly

"Students, we need to remain calm!" Mr. Lancer shouted over the students who were running around the school. People were beating each other up, hiding, or screaming. Regardless of what anyone said. "GANDALF THE GREY'S BEARD STUDENTS, SHUT YOUR HALF WITTED PIE HOLES!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The halls went silence. "I know this is a big thing for all of you and that you're scared, but I don't think you all fully understand the situation here. Nevertheless, that's not going to stop you from your assembly this after noon,"

"Ahhh," everyone moaned.

"Moan all you want," said Mr. Lancer. " But you're all still required to go into the auditorium, now," The students rolled their eyes and headed down the hall.

"Someone's been murdered and they're still having an assembly?" Sam asked. "I personally don't think they fully get the situation."

"Uh, I hate the stupid assemblies!" Tucker complained walking off to the auditorium. "They're so stupid!"

"Yeah, and they always get the worse people," Valerie replied. "Last year we had Michael Ian Black. He's okay, But he wouldn't shut up about the ninety's. Then the year before that, we had Paris Hilton, but she was drunk the whole time she was up there,"

"I don't even know why they make us sit through these stupid assemblies," Sam frowned opening the door to the auditorium. "Next thing you know, they're gonna send stupid people like-" Sam stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the book she was holding. Her eyes widened and a grin stretched across her face. She couldn't move, she was just in awe.

"Sam?" Danny asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello, Sam?"

"The most beautiful man in the world," she said just above a whisper.

"What?" Tucker asked looking onto the stage. Up there was a man (about in his late twenty's) just walking around the stage looking for the black board. He was completely unaware that the black board was right behind him as he stroked his hands through his dirty blond hair.

"Aw…" Sam sighed starring into his beautiful grey eyes.

"...Dominic Monaghan?" Valerie said.

"YES!" Sam screamed triumphantly. The small freshmen students walking by her either stared in disgust or ran for cover. "THANK YOU GOD!"

"...they gave us Dominic Monaghan?" Valerie said again in disgust. "It's official. They've found all the worst people possible to do our assemblies."

"What's so great about him that makes Sam spazz?" Tucker asked Danny

"Are you kidding? He's been on The Lord Of The Rings, LOST, and he's clearly only, like, the hottest man alive!" Sam beamed. Suddenly realizing Danny was there, she quickly spun around. "Oh, you know I wasn't including you, Danny. After all, you are-"

"Don't worry, I get it, I get it," Danny said putting his hand up.

"Oh, so what if he's hot," Tucker said getting annoyed. "Valerie thinks I am too, but she doesn't scream triumphantly every time I walk down the hallway."

Valerie elbowed him and the four of them sat in the back. Sam attempted to go to the front, but Tucker and Valerie dragged her back. Danny watched them in amusement.

Once everyone was inside, Principal Ishiyama walked up to the podium.

"Hello students, welcome to this year's assembly. WOOOOOO!" she smiled happily as she glanced around at the students. They all looked at her and said nothing, except for the junior in the back that coughed and the cricket that was chirping. "Hmm…not easily amused, eh? Well, you should be. This year we have Mr. Dominic Monaghan to come talk to us, WOOOOOO, YAY!" she said again. This time the whole auditorium was silent. Even the cricket stopped chirping. "Will you get out of her?" she glared at the cricket, and it began to hop away. "Alright, now that's settled, please welcome, Mr. Dominic Monaghan WOOOO!" she said again as every one clapped for Dominic as he approached the center of the stage.

"Alright, good day every one," he greeted them walking up to the black board set up on stage. He had finally found it. "Now, I am here to talk you about, eh, a somewhat important topic. Alright where's that bloody chalk-ah, here it is!" he said scribbling something down on the board as he spoke. "Why…..drugs….are….bad- Why drugs are bad!" he finished. "Now, when you're in high school, you're all gonna do stupid things, I know I did,"

"That's no surprise," Valerie whispered to Tucker.

"-And one of those thing is, you're all gonna want to do drugs, because it's the "hip" thing to do, as everyone says. Now, how many of you in here, have actually taken drugs-I'm not talking about your medicine crap, I mean drug drugs," he said scanning the room with his eyes. No one put up their hand.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy. Lets be honest now," a few people hesitated and then put up their hands, "Yep, I've got a few hands in here. Any of you been smoking? Yeah, I see some hands. Any…crack? A few, ah, I see. Any…marijuana? Yep we got some in the middle. Any of you ever been high? Yep, we got some more! Under age drinking,-ooo, that's a popular one, in'it! Alright, any nicotine, oh we got a senior in the front here- what? You're a freshmen- oh, that's enough for you! Alright, hands down."

"Aw…he has the voice of an angel," Sam smiled in admiration. Valerie rolled her eyes and slumped her cheek onto her fist.

"So, yes, we all do stupid things." Dominic said. "And if any of you do get high, you're gonna do stupid things. For instance, you're gonna think you can fly, much like that Danny Phantom character that's flying around. And if you do try to fly, you will die easily, unless Danny Phantom is around and saves you. So my point is this; please, please don't do drugs unless you're sure Danny Phantom is around and he will save you. Maybe you can have him follow you around all day like, I don't know, a D.H.G , (Designated High Guider). Other than that, don't do it. Just don't do it kids!"

As the lecture went on, Danny gasped and a cool blue mist poured out from his mouth. He looked around quickly, but couldn't see anything. He knew for a fact something was there though. He turned to Tucker.

"Ghost time?" he asked.

"Yeah, cover me,"

"You got it," he replied. Danny nodded and got out of his seat.

"Oh, and Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to let Sam attack Dominic Monaghan, alright?"

"I'll do my best," Tucker smiled as Danny headed to the door in the back of the room. As he was about to open the door, Mr. Lancer jumped in front of him.

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?" he folded his arms.

"Uh, Bathroom?" He half said half asked pointing towards the door.

"Uh, is it really necessary, Fenton?" Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes.

"Umm…yeah. I'm…..Constipated? Bad poops,"

"I didn't need that much information, Fenton," Mr. Lancer said stepping out of the way. "But you might want to get that checked out," Danny nodded and ran out into the hall as fast as he could. Once Lancer closed the door, he switched to ghost mode and flew down the halls as fast as he could. He was breathing fast and had his eyes peeled for anything suspicious. Nothing. Danny continuously flew down the halls, hoping to see something, but nothing was in site; visible or invisible.

But the strangest thing was, the more he continued on down the hall, the more he got the feeling he was being watched. Like something, or someone was following him. Like a creature in the night hidden in the shadows of the trees. Ghost or not, it was still creepy, so he decided to fly on back to the auditorium.

He made it to the door, switched back to his normal form and opened the door.

BBBBBIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! went the bell as the gaggle of students filed out from the auditorium.

"Oh, god, if I hear D.H.G one more time, I'm going to kill someone!" Valerie shuttered coming out the door.

"I simply adore assembly meetings now," Sam smiled.

Tucker gave her the most puzzled expression and walked up to Danny. "…should we be worried about that one?"

"Nah, she'll be back to normal in a day or two," Danny smiled.

"Or at least while we try to figure out what wrong with you," Valerie replied as Tucker stopped In the middle of the hall to stare at a picture of a pretty flower that had Colin written in small letters on the bottom.

"Ehh…eh hee," he smiled as Dominic walked by carrying his folder that said "How to Become a professional D.H.G" (Designated High Guider)

"What are you staring at?" he asked a bit confused.

Tucker shrugged. "A pretty flower."

"Did anyone listen to my speech?" Dominic said frustrated walking down the hall

"What?" Danny asked Valerie.

"You know," she said. "You're weird sycophantic dream that killed our history teacher?"

"Oh, right," Danny said. He had completely forgotten about it in the past hour while Dominic was giving his drug speech to the school. "I forgot about that."

"What? How can you forget about someone being murdered?" Valerie asked in disgust. "Am I the only one who didn't pay attention to Dom's stupid speech?"

"Frankly, yes," Tucker answered shaking his head to regain his focus from the pretty flower picture.

"Well, you're going to have to talk to someone about it," Sam said taking one last glance at Dom as he walked down the hall.

"Who's going to know anything about that?" Tucker asked.

"Someone who's into dreams," Valerie smiled.

"Someone who's into therapy,"

"Someone who conveniently is staying at Danny's house," Sam grinned.

"What?" Danny said. "Oh, God, no! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Yes, yes, I know, this chapter was quite short. BUTT! (Yes, I meant to spell it with two T's) I'll try to make it longer. Now, go read, review, what not. I'm gonna go eat some Oreos.

-I Break For Ghosts


	4. Gonna Be Sick On You

_HAHA, I be back! You all excited?……okay, I guess not. Well, once again, I'm back with my lame-o stories I pray someone is reading. I found this song that has convinced me that "there is no business, like, show business," and that's crazy. Well, lets go on with the show then!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.  
….and I wouldn't have it any other way

**Chapter 4  
Gonna Be Sick On You**

"I know what you're saying, and I'm not going with it!" Danny said to Sam. "I refuse to get therapy from my sister!"

"Oh, come on," said Valerie. "She's conveniently close,"

"And free," Tucker smiled. "But then again, we could have made Sam pay for it anyway."

"Ignoring that," Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, you have to talk to someone."

"And seeing is that Jazz is a therapist-"

"In training," Danny corrected her. "And lets emphases on the word training,"

"Oh, how bad can she be, Danny?" Sam asked brushing a strand of raven black hair out of her face.

"Very," he mumbled under his breath.

"Well, think of it this way," Valerie smiled as she and Sam head down the hall to the girls locker room. "It's either Jazz or the nightlight."

Danny sighed blew his jet black hair out of his face. He couldn't decide what was worse; Jazz or therapy from Jazz.

Back inside the Casper High gym, a quite brawny women with short red hair blew on her whistle until her cheeks were red and her eyes widened as large as they could be. The students raced up to the wall and stood perfectly still as the women checked her clipboard.

"BAXTER!" she shouted at the students.

"Here," a muscular jock with blond hair and navy blue eyes replied.

"BOIL!"

"Here,"

"BRADLY!"

"Here,"

"MAGNUM!" she said skipping around the names.

"Huh?" a preppy girl with blond hair said looking around. Her Spanish friend sighed and turned her around. "Oh, right! Here, Mrs. Tetslaff!"

"Uh stupid girl," Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "FENTON….Fenton? alright then, FOLEY….FOLEY!…FENTON AND FOLEY?" she shouted looking around and walked up to Valerie. "GRAY, where are those two boneheads!"

"Um…not here?" she smiled.

"Twenty laps for smart answers, Gray! NOW!"

"_Uh, stupid dike_," Valerie mumbled heading onto the track inside the gym.

"No mumbling!" Mrs. Tetslaff called to her, "GGRR WHERE ARE THEY?" she roared walking past each student. "If Fenton's with Manson, I'll hang his pelt at the foot of my bed!"

"Um, I'm right here," Sam said raising her hand slightly.

"MANSON! Where's Fenton and Foley?" she squinted her eyes at Sam.

"Uh…" Sam stuttered looking around as she caught Danny and Tucker sneaking in. "Um, right here!" she smiled brightly.

Mrs. Tetslaff turned to Tucker and Danny and then back to Sam. "Twenty laps for another smart answer, Manson! GET TO IT!" Sam groaned and headed onto the track to join Valerie. The gym teacher smiled at her misery and turned to Danny and Tucker.

"FENTON!" she shouted in Danny's face. Danny cringed and wiped her spit off his nose. "You're late! Where were you!"

"Um…would you believe me if I told you I was in the bathroom?" Danny grinned as everyone laughed.

"Would you believe me if I told you Twenty laps?"

"Ooohh…." a few of the freshmen girls snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Danny said to them as he headed onto the track.

"FOLEY!"

"SIR ,YES SIR- shit, I meant ma'am! MA'AM!" Tucker said quickly.

"You just made one big mistake Foley," Mrs. Tetslaff said slowly. "DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Tucker fell to his knees and placed his hands in front of him and started moving them up and down quickly.

"Foley, those are girl push-up!

"So?" Tucker raised his eyebrows. "You never said I couldn't do those,"

"Just for that, give me fifty REAL ones!" Tucker gulped and placed his hands and feet in the correct formation. He started to move his elbows up slowly.

"Uuh…uhh," He struggled. "ONE!" he shouted with all his energy. He could no longer hold himself up and his hand slipped. He then toppled onto his stomach and laid there motionless.

"Disgraceful," Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "LEE!" she shouted at one of the jocks named Qwan. "STOP PUNCHING BOIL! BOIL, STOP SQUIRMING, THAT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE!"

Danny rolled his eyes and caught up with Valerie and Sam on the track. "She seams more annoyed than usual today,"

"Really?" Sam breathed harder. "I haven't noticed,"

"FENTON, GRAY, MANSON! Pick up the pace! I meant to run twenty laps!"

"_Uh, I'll show you running, bitch!_" Valerie muttered picking up speed and passing Danny and Sam.

"Well, at least she's getting into gym," Sam smiled.

Danny returned her smile and looked up at the ceiling. In the corner he saw a crow resting on one of the pipes. It was the same one he had seen in his dream. Danny felt a chill run down his spine as it looked down upon him with its beady eyes. The bird and cawed once as it flew through the wall. It was after that he completely blacked out. He couldn't see or hear anything. He tried to move, but nothing. Not even a twitch. He was frozen wherever he was.

_"Danny, Danny!" he could hear Sam's voice call._

"Hey check it out, Fenton's become the ultimate spazz!" He heard Dash laugh. Qwan joined his friend.

It was Valerie's turn to say something. "Go screw Paulina, you asshole!"

"That's enough Gray!"

"Danny, wake up," Sam said again. Danny felt himself being shaken and burst his eyes opened and gasped. He was drenched in sweat and was freezing. Everyone was kneeling down beside him. He had fainted.

"Danny, what happened?" Sam asked concerned.

"I-….I fainted?' Danny said unsure of himself.

"Yeah," Tucker smiled. "And then you threw up on my shoes. Which, by the way, was not cool,"

Mrs. Tetslaff sighed. "Uh… Fenton, am I gonna have to excuse you?"

Danny got up slowly. "Well, I don't think-" he stopped and bent down on his knees. His eyes widened as another dose of vomit came up from his mouth- and right onto Tucker's shoes. Other's covered there mouths in disgust will other threw up as well.

Tucker sighed. "Again with the shoes,"

"That is so wrong," Valerie shook her head in disgust.

"That's it, Fenton, you're going to the nurse!"

"I- " Danny started as more vomit spluttered from his mouth onto the ground.

Mrs. Tetslaff shuttered. "They don't pay me enough to do this job,"

"Tetslaff, can we go with him?" Sam asked helping Danny up.

"What do you guys think Fenton is? A get out of gym free card?"

"Yes," Tucker said plainly. Valerie elbowed him.

The gym teacher sighed. "If it will keep Fenton from vomiting everywhere, fine,"

"YES! NO PUSH UPS!" Tucker cried triumphantly (doing his little victory dance) as he followed Sam, Danny, and Valerie out the door.

Mrs. Tetslaff rolled her eyes. "Wait a minute." she stopped dead in her tracks. "Those punks still owe me twenty laps!"

"Okay, WHAT was that about?" Valerie asked as she and Sam dragged Danny to the nurse's office.

"I don't know-" Danny started as his eyes widened again. Tucker covered his mouth with his hand and Danny had no choice but to swallow it. He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"uhh…" Valerie shuttered. "After this is all over, I'm gonna go throw up,"

"Wow," said Sam. "For a split second, you sounded a lot like Paulina," The four of them starred at each other for while. Then, without warning, burst out into laughter, despite the fact it wasn't all that funny.

"Oh, Paulina, you anorexic bitch," Sam laughed.

"She never seizes to amuse us," Valerie smiled.

"Yeah- uh…." Tucker stopped.

"…What?" Sam turned around.

"N…N...Nu-Nu-Nu, NURSE!" he screamed shrinking into a field position. "GET AWAY!

"Oh, he can't be serious," Valerie said to Sam.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE ME TO THE NURSE!" Tucker screamed at them.

"Where did you think we were taking Danny? The playground?"

"But- the nurse's office has pointy things. SHARP, POINTY, THINGS!"

"Shame he's the dullest thing in there," Valerie whispered to Sam.

"Well, that's okay, Tuck," Sam smiled. 'You can just wait right here, ALONE,"

"Fine, I will!" Tucker said as Sam and Valerie carried Danny into the nurse's office. "…Guys, HEY GUYS! COME BACK!" Tucker cried walking into the office.

As he entered the office, Valerie leaned against the wall as Sam handed Danny a bucket to vomit in.

The nurse inhaled her cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. "Alright, doll," she said in her Boston accent. "when did you first start vomitin' on everyone?"

"I-" Danny started as he vomited all over the floor. Valerie covered her mouth while Sam and Tucker did the same.

"Oh, god, why did I leave Boston?" The nurse asked herself. "Uh, tell you what? You just keep puking, I'm gonna go outside and smoke,"

"…You're not really much of a nurse, are you?" Valerie asked plainly. The nurse looked at her as she puffed out another cloud of smoke and walked out the door.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Tucker said. Danny lunged forward as if to vomit yet again, and Sam took the bucket and put his head in it.

"Okay…any special reason why you're gagging on everyone?" Valerie asked.

Danny stood up and took the bucket off his head. "Hey, it's not my fault! These things…just happen."

"He's right, Val," Tucker said sarcastically. "puking is something very natural, and we really shouldn't discriminate him for it, but we're going to…because you did it, ON-MY SHOE!"

"Okay, first of all, Tuck, you've had those same friggen shoes for three years." Danny started. "If you really wanted to get a new pair, you could have done so by now. They're already screwed up as it is, and it's very disturbing for everyone to look at,"

"They are not screwed up-okay, maybe a bird shit on them, but that was only once!" Tucker debated.

"Twice," Valerie pointed out.

"Whatever, same thing," Tucker said in frustration.

"Not that bird shit isn't fascinating," Sam cut in. "but I think we need to focus on what's going on with Danny,"

"Well, just send him to-"

"I'm not going to Jazz!" Danny said quickly. "I refuse to sink that low!"

"You've puked all over the gym, I don't think it's possible to sink any lower," Valerie commented. Danny sighed and fidgeted with the puke bucket on the ground.

Sam smiled. "Then it's settled! You're going to Jazz,"

"Hey, I never said I wanted to go!" Danny snapped.

"You never said you_ didn't_ want to go,"

"Actually, I did. about ten times,"

"Really? Must have missed the subtitles when you were puking," Same said sarcastically. "But it doesn't matter, you're going to Jazz whether you like it or not,"

Danny groaned. He hated Jazz, but was worse,_ therapy_ _with Jazz_. He could already sense the trouble about to happen before it even began.

_….wow, how exciting. Yeah, I kinda went a little over board with the barf seen graphics, but, hey, IT NEEDED EMOTION! Ha, now NEW LOST ON RIGHT NOW SO I GOTTA JET! By the way, I'm coming out with a new fanfic in a month or so, so be ready for that.  
Stay cool,  
**I Break For Ghost**_

REVIEW DAMN IT!


	5. Your Siblings and You

_**GASP You guys like this one? And you're threatening me to update! I'm simply touched! You guys see the new LOST this week! Great, great stuff and I cant wait till next week! WOOT WOOT!**_

Spiritual Magic: haha, yes, it IS "funny shit". And yeah, I liked your story too. The Ember workout video…priceless! GASP you're from Massachusetts (that's how you spell it) too! Ha, small world isn't it? Well, if you update, I'll update….who'm I shitting? It takes me a while to update. JUST UPDATE YOURS!

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** hell yes I watch LOST! couldn't you tell how I put Dominic Monahan in chapter 3? I am OBSESSED with that show! That show is freaken amazing isn't it? And you watch it too! another victory dance TWINS! Okay, if Sawyer or Charlie dies, I just cries I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO! Thanks for the support! You rock my black and purple checkered socks!

**DARKEVILGURL288:** okay, its okay, I'm updating…just please, don't hurt me 0o

**xheartkreuzx:** yeah, I feel bad for Danny to…throwing up is disgusting, but hey…haha, he just kept puking!

**ZT:** no way….SPIFFY IS MY FAVORITE WORD! Thanks for the review!

Right getting to the story. THANKS A BUNDLE FOR REVIEWS!

**Disclaimer:** No….I don't own Danny Phantom : ( sad face, that belongs to Butch Hartman, who is far greater than I!  
Enjoy,

**Chapter 5  
Your Sibling And You**

Sam checked around the Fenton's house to make sure Danny's parents weren't around. "Coast is clear outside at the front door.

"Same with the back door," Valerie added. "Tucker, what about the back door-uhh...Tucker?" Valerie asked looking around. Tucker was no where in site. She and Sam walked into the kitchen to make sure he wasn't breaking anything, and there was Tucker…eating all the food out of the fridge.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "_Eh-hem_!"

Tucker turned around, a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. "…Um….the coast is clear in the fridge…no ghost, or parents…"

"…You disgust me," Sam turned her back on him and walked into the living room.

Danny poked his head into the room. "Can you guys come in here? I really,_ really_ don't want to go through this alone,"

Tucker nodded and ran into the room.

"_Eh-hem!_" Valerie coughed. Tucker froze. Embarrassed, he turned around and emptied the cookies out of his pocket onto the counter table.

"…I was saving them for later," he explained. "…I was going to share!" 

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Get in there," she pushed him into the living room. Danny was sitting on the couch, starring up at the ceiling and fidgeting with his fingers. Jazz came down the stairs, holding a notepad in her hands and wearing a pair of reading glasses. The made her feel like an intellectual.

Jazz sat on the couched. She looked at Danny. "_Eh-hem_" she coughed.

Danny glared at her. "What?"

"Lie down on the couch," she said plainly.

"…_What_?"

"I can't give you therapy if you're not laying on a couch," Jazz answered. "It just wouldn't seem right,"

Danny sighed. "Let's just get this over with,"

Jazz nodded and took out her notepad. "So, what exactly have you been experiencing?"

Tucker cut off Danny before he had a chance to talk. "He's been having-"

"UP BUP BUP!" Jazz pointed her pen at Tucker. "Let Danny explain!"

Tucker backed up. "...as I was saying," Danny began. "I've kinda been having these weird dreams,"

"What kind of weird?" Jazz asked. "Strange weird, gross weird, dirty weird-"

"Strange weird," Danny answered.

"Ahh," Jazz smiled jotting down notes on her notepad. "Interesting. Anything odd happen to you afterwards?"

"…huh?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you know," Jazz said counting on her fingers. "site effects, voices, abnormal urges, weird food craving, mood swings-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Jazz," Valerie cut in. "We're trying to find out why he's having these dreams, not if he's pregnant-"

"What!" Danny shot at her. Tucker burst out into laughter and fell on the ground.

"Well, it is possible," Jazz explained. "He could have been injected with some ghost ectoblastic-"

"_I'M NOT PREGNANT!_" Danny argued. Tucker continued laughing. Sam rolled her eyes and kicked him.

"ouch, that hurt!" Tucker moaned.

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Getting to the point, Danny, I'm not saying you're pregnant, all I'm saying is that it could be_ possible_, but I don't think that's what we're dealing with."

"It's not," Danny debated.

"I know," said Jazz. "But what exactly happened in you're dream?"

Danny didn't answer at first. He opened his mouth to talk. "Well, when it started, I was waking up, and I had heard a noise down stairs. So, I went down stairs to see what it was."

"Ooh, What was it?" Jazz asked, clearly intrigued.

"It was a black bird."

Jazz said nothing. "Um…a bird?"

"Yeah, I think it was a crow."

"It could have been a raven-"

"I'm pretty sure it was a crow," Danny cut her off, trying to avoid getting off topic.

"Um, okay." Jazz said jotting down more notes. "What did this "crow" do?"

"It flew up to me, cawed, and started pecking my head," Danny explained. Tucker held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Valerie elbowed him.

"What?" Tucker smiled. "It's funny,"

Danny ignored him and continued. "Then it led me to school, and it disappeared,"

"Anything happen afterwards?"

Danny nodded. "Somebody was talking in one of the classrooms, so I opened the door and looked inside."

"….and?" Jazz asked. Danny didn't answer. He only sat there. Jazz looked at him. "and?"

Danny shook his head. "one of the teachers in there had been killed,"

Jazz wrote something down. "Who was it?"

"Mr. Robinson,"

Jazz's eyes widened and she took off her glasses (for dramatic effect). "Wasn't he murdered last night?" Danny nodded yet again. Jazz wrote something down again. Only, It took her longer than usual. Danny looked at her.

"What are you writing?" He asked. Jazz stopped and flipped over her notepad so Danny or anyone else couldn't see.

"Danny, I don't know whether this is vision or an coincidence," she said reaching into her backpack the leaned against the couch. She took out a few books and piled them on Danny's hands. "But you might want to read a bit about it. Here's _Ghost hunting for dimwits_, _Day Dreamer's Guide to Philosophy,_ _Dreaming Souls: Sleep, Dreams, and the Evolution of the Conscious Mind_, and _The Concept of Mind_. Hmm…I think That's all you need," she said as Danny struggled to hold all the books. As he tried to hold onto them, a small, dark red book caught his eye. It most have fallen out of Jazz's backpack. He dropped the other books on the couch and reached for the mysterious little book. It was a bit dusty. Danny wiped it off and saw a title in golden letters written across it.

"_Ghost and Philosophy_," he read aloud. Jazz snatched the book from her brother.

"How did this get here?" she asked herself looking at the book. Danny reached back for the book and flipped through it.

"Why, what's in it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she answered. "Some guy's theory on ghost. It's ridiculous, some of his ideas," she said to him. "He actually thinks ghosts can slip into peoples dreams and kill them. I don't know about you, but I think someone's been watching_ Nightmare On Elm Street_ to many times,"

Danny ignored his sister and continued flipping through the book. He saw a small, picture of a crow in one of the pages. Or was it a raven? He couldn't tell. He looked up. "Jazz, you mind if I read this,"

Jazz shrugged. "I suppose you can, but it'll do you no good," she answered and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

Jazz smiled. "Got a date," she answered giddily. Danny rolled his eyes.

Tucker turned to Danny. "I don't get it. Who is it?"

Danny shuttered. "You don't want to know,"

"Well," Sam started. "That did us no good,"

"Maybe we should get her to do it again," said Tucker

"We could do an experiment," Valerie suggested. Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked at her.

"What?" Danny asked, a little uncertain if he heard correctly.

"Like what?" Tucker asked.

"Well, think about it," Valerie continued. "Someone was murdered when Danny was asleep, right? So if he doesn't sleep, will there still be a murder?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Are you suggesting that I shouldn't sleep tonight?"

"Yes," Valerie nodded.

"Forget it," Danny told her as he went back to his book.

Sam nodded. "Good idea," she told Valerie.

"Pardon?" Danny asked.

"I'm all for it," Sam told him.

"Me too," Tucker replied.

"What, guys!" Danny yelled. "Come on! I need my sleep!"

"You can read your book," Valerie smiled.

"Wait, Val, how are we gonna know if he's sleeping or not?" Sam asked.

Tucker shrugged. "We could always have a stake out in his room."

"No, not tonight," Sam said. "his parents will be home,"

"Is my opinion included in this at all?" Danny asked.

Tucker smiled. "Then it settled, tomorrow, we have a stake out!"

"But how are we gonna get rid of his parents tomorrow?" Valerie asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Sam smiled as a devilish grin spread across her face. "I've got a plan,"

Danny shook his head. "I don't like where this is heading,"

**_HA! Chapter done! I hope you liked it. Well, I got to jet. Hope to see you for chapter 6.  
Watch the new LOST THAT'S ON IN TWO MORE WEEKS!  
I Break For Ghosts_**


	6. Rude Awakenings

_**O my god, I'm the most random person I know-I'm so bored that I'm listening to Holla Back Girl. Oh well, it is, how everyone's saying nowadays, "My shit". Oohh…it's…my shit.**_

O my god, I haven't updated this story in like, 8236597227882408 ka jillion years! But, that doesn't mean I forgot about you guys! I was working on it for a while. Had to change a few things, add some things too. And, yeah, sorry if some are upset.

Spiritual Magic: You like it! Damn! that's awesome! I liked Embers workout Video. AWESOMENESS! I was freaken pissing my pants! So funny awesome job on it! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Happy Christmas as well!

**leilanisangel:** You think the story's way awesome?…SPLEE! Haha, I wrote the story...could that possibly makes me awesome?…………yeah, I wish for too much. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I feel loved! A couple of woots for you my friend, WOOT WOOT! And Happy Christmas!

**Chapter 6  
Rude Awakenings**

"Danny, relax. Everything's gonna be fine," Sam assured him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just concentrate on getting some rest,"

"I don't need to sleep," Danny debated, "I need-"

Sam cut him off and placed her finger on his lips. "Sleep," she told him. "You'll feel better,"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll try,"

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good. And no ghosts hunting for you tonight,"

"Oh, you wont have to worry about that. Although…" Danny said as a devilish smirk stretched across his faces. "Another kiss would assure it,"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sleep!"

Danny put up his hands in his defense. "I know, I know," he grinned. "I Don't need to be reminded every second," Tucker rolled his eyes at the two of them and walked back into the kitchen.

Sam turned to Valerie and pointed at Tucker. "Where's he going?"

Valerie opened up her mouth to talk until she saw Tucker coming out with a few cookies in his hands. She smiled and laughed slightly. "Cookies,"

Sam shook her head. "As if I already didn't know," she muttered.

"Well," Tucker wrapped his arm around his friend while he stuffed a few cookies into his mouth. "We'd better be going, Sleep tight and don't let those dreadful bed bugs bight,"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry, I wont,"

"And sleep this time," Sam told him as she opened the front door. "You need it,"

"Night light or no night light," Valerie smirked as she followed after Tucker and Sam. Danny was left standing at the doorway. He heaved a sigh and sat down on the couch a moment, looking around for something. He ran his hand along the couch and hit a book. It was the one he found before. Danny picked it up and read the title out loud to himself again.

"Ghosts and Philosophy," He said as he opened up the book and began scamming through it. "Hmm, can't be more than three hundred pages long," There was something about this book that intrigued Danny. Which seemed odd, he never really cared for any book. But nevertheless, he took it upstairs, and sat on his bed. For the next hour or so, began to read it.

As the clock struck eleven, Danny yawned and looked at his clock. "Eleven already?" he smiled stretching back his arms and placing them behind his head. "Must have dosed off. Well, no problem," Danny placed the dark red book near his bed side and pulled off his shirt. He turned to his lamp and shut it off, yawning as he pulled his bed covers over himself. "I'm sure everything should be fine by tomorrow,"

A crow's cry caught Danny's attention as he shot up from his bed and looked around. His heart was pounding like mad, and the unsettling site of the black bird perched by his open window made it worse, it's red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Danny moved back on his bed and gazed upon the bird in horror.

"No," he said shaking head. "No, not you again!" The crow flew over to him and sat amidst his shoulder. And to Danny's surprise, the bird neither pecked nor bit him. It only sat and starred at Danny, and it turned his worried face into a smile. He knew that the bird meant him no harm. But suddenly it cawed and flew over to the window, but did not leave. It starred back at Danny and he returned to stare.

"You want me to follow you," Danny asked, "Don't you?" The bird jerked it's head slightly as if to nod "yes", and flew out the window. "Wait!" Danny cried running towards the window. He looked outside and saw the crow resting on a lamppost as it shrieked it's ear piercing cry once again. Still a little hesitant, Danny took a deep breathe, and with a flash of blue and white light, he found himself with silver hair and a black suit with white gloves and boots, and a queerly shaped D in the middle of it. As the crow began to fly away, Danny leaped out the window and followed the bird as it flew off into the dead of night.

"Wait-STOP!" Danny shouted. The crow was flying in complex twists and turns, too hard to follow. "Will you slow down!" he called again. But the bird only hastened it flying and was then out of sight. Lost and confused, Danny floated to the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, pesky bird," he whispered as he glanced around. "Where are you?"

"CAW!" he heard it cry as it swooped down to his head. Danny ducked, covering his head with his hands as the bird perched itself upon another lamp. Danny removed his hands from his head and the bird started off down a dark alleyway. Because it wasn't flying as fast as it had, Danny ran after it instead of flying. Once he made it through, he saw the crow flying over to an old warehouse. Danny continued to chase the bird and followed it to the door. The door to the warehouse was old and musty. Danny turned to the bird who sat upon the windowsill.

"Is this where you wanted me to go?" The crow nodded. Danny opened the door and turned back to the crow. "Well," he smiled. "Aren't you coming with me?" Without answering, the bird flew away and disappeared into the sky. Danny shrugged and walked inside. "Guess that meant no." As Danny walked inside the warehouse, he felt a chill creep down his spine. He shivered but continued walking. He had seen this warehouse before, he had beaten up the Box Ghosts on some occasions in here. But he didn't seem to be there. There was voices though, coming from the next room. Or, to be more accurate, screams. Danny raced into the wall and fazed into the next room, but what he had witness was the most horrified him the most.

There was a crate carrier on the ground, his package cutting knife lodged into his throat. His skin deadly pale and his bloodshot eyes beginning to roll into his head. He was still shaking though. But there was a ghosts, standing next to him, smiling as he watched his victim squirm. But what Danny didn't understand was that the ghost, was himself. It was like looking into a mirror, watching a terrible scene. The ghost bent down and wrenched the knife out of the man's throat. Blood smeared over his suit and he sneered at the man as he moaned in pain. The ghost turned to Danny, it seemed as if he knew he was there. He stood up ad walked over to Danny.

He stood next to Danny, the two of them looking at the man. "He had it coming you know," the other Danny smirked. "Pity, really. I suppose he should have listened to his wife when she told him that the midnight shift was a stupid idea. Oh, well, live and learn- or at least...not in his case,"

Danny gazed at his other self in horror. "It-it was you…" he stuttered in shock. "You killed all those people,"

"No," the Danny said as an evil grin stretched across his face. "We did,"

Danny shivered and starred at him in horror, "No, NO!" he yelled moving away. The other Danny's smiled disappeared as he narrowed his eyes and clutched Danny's throat in his hand. He picked him up off his feet and Danny clutched at his own neck, gasping for breath.

"You know…Danny," he mocked as he pulled his face closer to his. "It's a very bad idea to be going out late…especially, these nights," Danny spat at his face and the other Danny glared at him. He was thrown up against the wall.

Danny shot up again, once again to find himself soundly in his bed. He grabbed at his neck, which still felt like it was being choked. His bedroom door burst open, and he saw Jazz walk in, her dark blue night robe tied tightly around her.

"Danny. Danny, are you alright?" she panicked. "I heard someone yell,"

"Yeah, yeah," Danny nodded, still shaking like mad. "I-I'm okay,"

Jazz's eyes widened as she sat on his bed. "Was it another dream?"

Danny nodded. "Someone's been killed," he said. "A crate carrier-at a warehouse-"

"Danny, calm down," she said pushing him back into his bed. "You're alright now," Danny shook his head but lied back in his bed. "Who killed him?" 

"A-" Danny shut his mouth. He paused, then nodded in agreement to himself. "A ghost,"

"Did you get to see who it was?"

"Pardon?"

"The ghost who killed the man?" Jazz said. Danny paused a moment and didn't say anything. He shook his head.

"No," he said pulling his covers over his body. "No…I didn't get to see his face…"

That day at school, Danny walked down the hall rubbing his face with his hand. He was both exhausted, and petrified after last night's experience.

"Danny!" he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see Sam hurrying down the hall to him. "Hey," she smiled as she finally reached him. But her smiled faded as she took a closer look at him. "What happened?" she asked him, her eyes filled with concern. Danny lowered his head, a grimace lied on his face and he was as pale as death. "You look like you've just seen a ghost- or something a bit more scary," Sam smiled. "Your Dad walking around the house in his briefs," Danny laughed slightly and smiled at her as the two of them began to walk down the hall. Sam had always seemed to know just the right thing to say.

"I guess I'm just pretty tired," he said jerking his backpack.

"Rough night?"

"You don't know the half of it," he muttered.

"Huh?"

Danny shook his head. "Nothing,"

"Well, since you seemed kinda worried last night," Sam said reaching into her own spider backpack. "After I left, I ran out and got you this," She handed Danny a small brown box.

"Ooh," he smiled opening the box. As he tore off the top, he found a small Fairly Odd Parents brand Cosmo nightlight inside it. He pulled it out and shook his head. "Aw, it's a Cosmo nightlight…seriously, that joke is getting old,"

"That's not all it does," Sam told him. "it's eyes glow if you press them," Danny looked at the small nightlight and pressed it's eyes, which began to glow green.

"Nice,"

"And it's got ten different action fraises," She added pressing it's magic wand.

"Talking loud helps me remember things…I LIKE PIE!"

Danny sighed and stuffed the small nightlight into his pocket. "Only you, Sam," he grinned. "Only you,"

Sam laughed and wrapped her arm around his as the two of them walked down the hall. "I can sense you just cant wait to break that in?"

"Oh yeah," Danny nodded. "I'm just…full of excitement over the whole thing,"

"Well, don't get too excited over the whole thing," Sam warned. "We're having our little stakeout tonight anyway,"

"What?" Danny panicked letting go of her arm. "Uh, wow, jeez, Sam," he scratched the back of his neck. "I-uh, don't think that's the best idea for tonight,"

Sam folded her arms. "Why not? You didn't seem to have nay problem with it yesterday-"

"I didn't really have any say in it yesterday," Danny interrupted her as he started off down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" she called chasing after him. "Why? Did it happen again last night-"

"So what if it did?" he replied angrily at her as he turned around. She was beginning to get on his nerves. "Has it occurred to you yet, that I never asked for-nor do I want your help with this. Or, Tucker's, or Val's-"

"Excuse me? You came to us for help," She smirked. But all the same, Danny rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hall, making his way past people rushing off to class. Sam groaned and kept following him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You were fine a second ago-"

"Yeah," he spun around. "That's because a second ago, we weren't talking about this,"

"Look," Sam said grabbing his hand to keep him from running off on her again. "I have no idea what you've seen these past day, or what's happening to you-and neither does anyone else. And I know I'm probably not helping you by telling you this-"

"Then stop pretending to be!" he snapped at her. Sam went cold after that and didn't say anything else to Danny. She nodded slightly to say she understood what he meant by it, and she continued walking down the hall. Danny watched her and sighed. "Wait, Sam!" he called shoving people out of his way as the bell rang. "Sam-I didn't mean-"

"No, Danny, don't bother," she told him. "I gotta get to health anyway. Tetslaff's been meaning to kill me since I never finished those laps the other day. Anyway, you should get to-uh…where ever it is you need to get to," Sam smiled turning the corner down the hall. "And enjoy your nightlight!" she called after Danny was left standing alone in the hallway. He reached inside his pocket and took out the nightlight and sighed.

"Well, Cosmo," he said pressing the magic wand it was holding. "Any comments?"

"Wow, what a selfish punk!" it said. Danny groaned and thrashed his head against a green locker that stood against the wall. "Uh, damn it!" he muttered. "Damn it, damn it-"

"Cussing, Mr. Fenton?" a voice said. Danny spun around, dropping his nightlight while dong so. And standing in front of him was none other than Mr. Lancer.

"M-Mr. Lancer," Danny stuttered. "Uhh…I was just-"

"I don't like cussing in my halls Mr. Fenton," he narrowed his eyes.

"Uhh…I-didn't know," Danny said slowly.

"That's ignorance, Fenton," Mr. Lancer said picking up the nightlight. "I don't tolerate that, you know. And...don't think I'm not onto you and your-how should I put this? Extra-curricular activities,"

Danny gulped nervously. "Uh, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I think you know perfectly well, Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer grinned. "I am very much aware of you and Miss Manson,"

"Wait-you think-oh, NO! No," Danny laughed. "Wait, you think we're-"

"Just remember, Fenton," Lancer pointed a finger at him. "I'm keeping a close watch on you,"

"I'll…uh, keep that in mind, Sir," Danny gulped as Mr. Lancer thrust the nightlight into his hands. He left him at the lockers, and before he turned the corner, he pointed at Danny again. Danny nodded slightly and waved, a bit confused as Mr. Lancer left. He then leaned against the lockers and slumped down onto the ground as Tucker walked out of the Boy's Room, a piece of toilet paper sticking to his shoe.

"Hey, Danny," he smiled.

"Toilet paper," Danny said without even looking at him.

Tucker looked at his shoe, and embarrassed, tore of the toilet paper. "Strange, that's been happening a lot lately. You alright?" he said slumping down next to Danny. "You look kinda blue-or, I guess-paler than usual,"

"Oh, I'm fine," Danny nodded. "I'm just loosing my sanity, Sam pissed at me, and I'm pretty sure Lancer thinks I'm having sex with her,"

"Looks like your living the dream," Tucker laughed as he patted him on the back.

Danny shuttered. "You'd be surprised just how literally that is,"

Tucker laughed again and helped his friend up to his feet. "You make it sound like it's that bad,"

"It's not," Danny explained. "It's worse,"

"Oh come on, Mr. Grumpy Pants," Tucker joked. "You know what you gotta do, right?"

"Tuck, please don't say it," Danny pleaded.

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming,"_

Danny grabbed his head and shook it. "Oh, God Tuck, now that's gonna be stuck in my head all day!"

_"Swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim, swim!"_

"Tucker, you can't even swim,"

"Doesn't mean I can't sing about it," Tucker continued. Danny shook his head and continued wandering down the hall with Tucker. Today was going to be even longer than he thought.

**_Well, there's chapter 6, what we think? Good, bad-stupid? Please tell me, I want an honest opinion! And, by the way, Happy Christmas!  
-I Brake For Ghosts  
_**


	7. Temper Tantrums

_**jugifuhgethdbhghjhrgkvkvdkuvfrkuvuksvtkuvukdvtkrugukhwikrhoiedhcoiehikrhiusgrkegsdfetfrrgjg6kheybgsgdkgfkdgtkurtyr**_

…just try to find the secret code-if you get it…I'll write down a weird smiley and possible-ooh- a cookie!…  
I'll tell you next time I update…

WOOSH! I'm back…From the dead. OOH . Haha, smiley with a mole. Get to know that smiley, you guys. Learn to love it-embrace it for god's sake! Oh god, I haven't updated in like, 23298743074239 years, AGAIN! Once again, I am also being random and listening to Superman by Five For Fighting. Haha, why do I do these things? Because I'm too lazy to go upstairs and get my Starting Line CD, that's why!

Ghost-Wolf676: You like it? (Jumps into the air and does airbending flip,) ALL RIGHT! Wow, I feel loved. And yeah, of course you gotta add some humor to it. Every story needs some, no matter how serious the stories suppose to be. You think its dark now, (malicious smile,) Ha! you just wait, oh, you just wait and see. I don't even know what malicious means! But, keep in ming, I have been known to make things quite dark, I've kinda gotta q bit of a rep for that a school- as well as the awkward girl who is obsessed with Danny Phantom, Avatar, and the Lord Of The Rings ..right, you don't need a life story. Anyway, it shall get a bit darker-as well as some more humor! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
_**xheartkreuzx**: E-GASP! You LOVED it? HA! SPLEE! That just made my day! Thank you! Haha, wow, I've never felt so loved…and yet, I feel no different-well, besides the yelling and what not. Wow, this reply must sound quite bi-polar. Anywho, glad you enjoyed yourself, and keep reading, who knows. Maybe I'll even give you guys cookies !…yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves here-but if I could, I totally would deliver you guys cookies._

**the sleep warrior: **Haha, sweet-o , you're looking at this one, too. SPLEE! Ha, yeah, the chapters have finally learned there place. BOO YEAH! AND, I have kinda been working on this Avatar fanfic…but I'm too scared to send it just yet. Don't laugh at me! I'm just an awkward little 13-year-old girl! Well, I'm glad to see you enjoyed this one. Haha, yes, you must add in the references…I LIKE PIE! Well, I suppose I should no longer keep you waiting- apparently, people like this one . MOLE ON SMILEY! YAY! I don't know if you can see it, but, it's there! Don't you worry!

**Well, I'm glad to see some of you here…theres no one here, is there…I thought so. Well, dig in...it's getting cold!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. I am only but a humble fan.

**Chapter 7  
Temper Tantrums**

"Tucker, this is really unnecessary," Danny said starring at his friend.

"_Do do do, oh, I love to SWIM! Swim, swim, SWIM_-" Unfortunately for Tucker, who was much to distracted with his little music number to realize where he was going, bumped right into the back of Dash Baxter, who was walking with Qwan and the rest of his jock squad.

Dash turned around, his eyes red with furry and ready to teach who ever had hit into him a lesson. "Okay, who the hell just-Fenton!" he gasped helping up Tucker from the floor. "Sorry about your friend, Fenton. Uh-Didn't see you guys coming there,"

"Uh, no, it's okay," Danny stammered, slightly confused. _Why was Dash so nervous_, he thought.

"You guys seem to be in a rush," Qwan commented.

"Anyone after you, Fenton?" Dash asked, cracking his knuckles and smiling in delight. "'Cause we'll show those smart ass's their place, right guys?" the rest of his crew nodded in agreement.

"Uh, no that's okay, guys," Danny said holding up his hands. "Honestly-it's cool, really,"

"Oh, alright," Dash said as him and the rest of his crew started walking off down the hall to gym. "Oh, and tell your sister I said hey, alright, Fenton?"

"…Alright," Danny said as they disappeared down the hall.

"Okay, I think I speak for all of us when I say, what the hell was that all about?" Tucker commented as he and Danny continued down to gym.

"That, my friend," Danny smiled. "Is the perks of having your sister going out with the school's jock squad leader,"

"Either that, or he's just pretty ecstatic about turning seventeen tomorrow," Tucker said pushing back the door to the boy's locker room.

**_After gym, in study hall…_**

"Danny, 'you gonna put down the book or am I gonna have to tare it in half?" Valerie asked as she persistently bugged Danny. But despite her annoyance, he continued to ignore her and read his philosophical book.

"He has weird dreams, now he's reading! What's that all about?" Tucker whispered to Valerie. "I honestly think he's losing his sanity,"

"I'm not crazy, Tuck," Danny told him, peeking up from his book.

"Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer snapped. "This is study hall not, waste my time talking." Danny winced and went back to his book, flipping a page to the next chapter.

"Well, apparently," Sam whispered with a grin on her face. "It's gotta be good, seeing is how you won't put it down,"

"Actually," Danny answered. "It's pretty in-"

"Mr. Fenton!" The teacher snapped again.

"-It is pretty interesting," Danny whispered lowly. "Couple of odd theories, but, it seems to know what it's talking about,"

"Odd?" Valerie asked, clearly intrigued. "Like what?"

"Well, there's one that has something to do with Darth Vader and Cookie Dough-don't ask. And it says here," Danny pointed out. "That if a ghost still has unfinished business in the mortal world, it either retains it's normal form, or is brought back into the world and is reincarnated, so to speak, into a normal human,"

"Reincarnated?" Sam asked. "I didn't know the author was Buddhist,"

"I don't even think he is," Danny answered.

A confused look spread across Valerie's face and she rolled her eyes, turning back around. "Pft, forget I asked-"

"QUIET!" Lancer barked.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie flushed as they turned around, going back to their studies. Sam still, however, turned back to Danny. "Still, isn't that kinda cool, though?" she asked him. "I mean, if you still needed do something, or tell someone something, you could come back,"

Danny shrugged. "I guess it's seems alright. But then again, that's all ghosts are,"

"But would you remember anything?"

"I don't know," Danny told her. "I mean-I expect you would, seeing is how you would come back, but, I don't know-"

"Knight's of Columbus!" Lancer shrieked. "WHAT DON'T YOU FOUR UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE WORD, QUIET!" As Mr. Lancer shouted, the bell rang and the students stormed out of the classroom as fast as they could. As they walked out, Tucker, Sam, and Valerie followed Danny, who still held his book to his face, his eyes glued to the pages.

"So," Valerie smiled putting her arm around Danny, who still clearly paid no attention to her existence. "You excited about the big 'stakeout' tonight?"

Danny practically dropped his book to what she said. "Wha-what?" he stuttered. "You mean you guys are actually going through with that?"

"Yeah," Tucker told him. "We told you about five times, and plus, we don't have school tomorrow,"

"We don't?" Danny asked. "Why not,"

"Parent/teacher conferences," Tucker answered whipping out his hand held P.D.A and showing him the schedule. "Since we have no school tomorrow, it's best we have it tonight, although, we could have it Friday-"

"There's no parent/teacher conferences tomorrow," Sam cut in.

"Oh yeah?" Tucker folded his arms. "Then would you explain why we don't have school tomorrow?"

"We don't have it tomorrow," Sam said. "You're right about that-but its not because of parent/teacher conferences-those are Friday. We just don't have school tomorrow because they're still looking for a teacher to replace Mr. Robinson,"

"So...we don't have school tomorrow or Friday?" Tucker said piecing together what she said.

"Exactly,"

"Oh, snap!" Tucker said triumphantly, punching his fists into the air.

"We're not having the 'stakeout' tonight," Danny told Sam, getting back on the main topic. "Or Friday-or ever really,"

"What?" Valerie asked. "Hell yeah we are,"

"No, we're not," Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Danny, we have to find out what's wrong with you," Sam told him gently.

"Nothings wrong with me," he snapped at her. "And even if there was, I don't need help from you guys!"

"Yeah, you kinda do," Tucker muttered to himself.

Danny's face flushed red, loosing his temper and clenching his fists. "There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Something is," Valerie said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And we just want to help, honestly,"

"Well, if it's all the same to you, being honest" He said jerking his backpack as he stormed down the hall. "You're not really helping now,"

"Danny, wait," Sam called out to him, but it was too late. He had already disappeared through the crowd of students and was gone. The three of them sighed, looking down the hall to where there friend had left them, and they turned to each other with grief in their eyes and heavy hearts. Despite it, Tucker reached into his pocket and whipped back out his P.D.A. and went strait to notes.

"Well, I suppose we can add 'mood swings' to the aftereffects list…hehe" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Valerie and Sam only rolled their eyes and continued walking down the hall.

"Not funny," they both ironically said at the same time.

"…What?" he said chasing after them. "What did I say?"

Danny sighed to himself as he walked down the hall to Mr. Falluca's math class._ I can't believe I just did that_, He thought as he stepped inside the classroom and sat down at a desk in the back. _Real smooth, Fenton. Everything's fine, but you just have to flip out on them because apparently, you've just found out you're a psychotic killer and you haven't known it at all…it's not there fault-but how could I even begin to explain this to them. I don't even know what's happening-_

"Danny," Mr. Falluca sighed. "I can understand that you don't find geometry that exciting, but I do suppose it's far less boring than…chemistry,"

"What are you talking-" Danny started, but stopped himself. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the book he was holding up…'Chemistry and YOU!' "Oh, uh, right," Danny blushed reaching into his backpack. "I, uh…got a little lost,"

"Isn't the first time," the teacher muttered to himself as he turned back to the blackboard. The rest of the class snickered at Danny who just rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

**_Yeah…I really don't know where this is going-well I do, but I don't like how short this chapter was. Okay, next one I promise will be so mind-bendingly large your heads may explode…seriously, I'm just going to combine two chapters, . Alright then._**

I Brake For Ghost


	8. Bitter Rivals

**_SPLEE. I'm back. And the code word was this:_**

Jugifuhgethdbhghjhrgkvkvdkuvfrkuvuksvtkuvukdvtkrugukhwikrhoiedhcoiehikrhiusgrkegsdfetfrrgjg6k**_hey_**bgsgdkgfkdgtkurtyr

_**HA! It was hey! Bet none of you saw THAT coming! BOO-YAH! AND EVEN THOUGH NONE OF YOU GOT IT-COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! YAAAAY!**_

Sweet! Four reviews this time-even though one was done twice by the same person-but dArkliTe-sPirit is way too cool for school anyway.

Dance of the Soul: Seriously, I'm on your favorites list? Ha, wow! I feel really awesome right now. And yeah, I've heard the news the day after it was announced. Uhg, even the new LOST wasn't enough to make me happy about this! Somewhere in ghost zone right now…Ember's crying…and that means no new record! I personally think it's horrible (both the record thing and the cancellation). And yeah, I totally signed the petition once I saw your review-thanks for the heads-up on that thing. Mines number 1640...even though there was 1644 when I signed it- it doesn't make sense, but, whatever. There's almost 2000 last time I checked though! I'll tell you, it's awesome to see how many people are so dedicated to the show, and, who knows, maybe next year's not the end-wait-don't jinx myself! Well, I don't know if this is will work, but since there's something I-or any fan- can do to help, I'm all for it. It happened Family Guy, why not DP?

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** O my god! I love that smiley XD. SO GOOD! Haha, yes, I did enjoy the nightlight thing myself. Now, if I may quote, you said, "I still don't understand why Danny's having these mood swings." …hmm, so he IS pregnant! HAHA! No, just kidding. But honestly, to answer your question, let me ask one of my own; why wouldn't he be? I mean, the guy just found he's been murdering people though he never knew it, and his friends are planning a stakeout at his house to see who it is! I think he'd probably be a little panicked because he doesn't really know how they'll react to that sort of thing, although most of you may have that "they'll love him no matter what" thing going on. But hey, that's just how I interpretive it. Plus, I added in a nightlight! You can't go wrong with one of those.

**the sleep warrior**: haha, yes, I spoil most people actually-O M G (haha, internet lingo) I read your profile and I agree! We HAVE to save DP! FOP had a good run, but my favorite boy in black and white spandex has only been with us-not even two years yet! EVIL! Anyway, getting off the depressing stuff, of course I updated them both on the same day, silly-I haven't updated Murder Damage in 34989574985 years! Writers block, you know, terrible thing really. And I thought it would be unfair to update Drive Shaft since I always do, so I waited. Yeah, I know what you mean on the sleep thing. I stayed up till almost one in the morning to finish those chapters….thank god it was Friday when I did that! Anyway, the length COULD have been better…this one will be longer. My brain has the whole story from here planned out perfectly… well, somewhat, there's still a few bugs I gotta fix. My mind is a mind of its own, sleep warrior! It can't be controlled! Like, the story itself, one night, came to me in a dream! And there was peanut butter-PEANUT BUTTER EVERYWHERE! Which probably explains why in Drive Shaft I kept singing that song that involved a dancing banana…oh god, the world we live in is so wrong…and yet, it feels so right.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Leave me be! (HISS!)**

**Chapter 8  
Bitter Rivals**

"Alright, Mikey," Mr. Falluca panted heavily, looking at the board. "The first five hundred numbers of pi are 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284811174502841027019385211055596446229489549303819644288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019091456485669234603486104543266482133936072602491412737245870066063155881748815209209628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657595919530921861173819326117931051185480744623799627495673518857527248912279381830119492.…does this answer you're question!"

"Uhg, that's wrong!" Mikey folded his hands. "It's 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284811174502841027019385211055596446229489549303819644288109756659334461284756482337867831652712019091456485669234603486104543266482133936072602491412737245870066063155881748815209209628292540917153643678925903600113305305488204665213841469519415116094330572703657595919530921861173819326117931051185480744623799627495673518857527248912279381830119491. Not a 2 at the end!"

"Does it honestly matter?" The teacher objected as the bell began to ring. "Oh, darn that bell," he muttered under his breath. "No homework tonight….seeing is how we spent the whole period writing down pi!" he sneered at Mikey. The nerd grinned as he quickly dashed out the door along with everyone else. Danny slid out from his desk and grabbed his bag, racing out the door to find someone. Sam. He made his way through the rambunctious crowd of students, putting his hand on the shoulder of the goth he was looking for.

"Uh, hey…got a sec?" he stammered.

"Depends," Sam smirked as she spun around. "Are you planning on throwing a desk at me this time?"

Danny held up his hands in his own defense, forcing a smile. "Promise,"

"Well, what do you need?"

"…We need to talk," Danny hesitated, scratching the back of his neck.

"Alright," she grinned in surprise as she folded her arms. "Talk then,"

"I'm sorry I kinda, lashed out at you guys earlier," he began as the two of them started off down the hallway. "And, well…with all the weirdness that's been happening to me in the last week, I suppose the mood swings are just another side effect,"

Sam rubbed her chin as a devilish grin stretched across her face "Oh, so you are pregnant?" Danny narrowed his eyes. "Oh, come on, you know I'm kidding," she laughed.

"It's not the pregnant joke," Danny bit his lip as he tried to restrain from laughing. "It's-"

_"Give Cosmo the pudding," _something murmured. Danny sighed, reaching into his pocket and holding the small nightlight in his hands. He quickly turned it over and flick the 'off' button down and shoved It back into his pocket without saying a word.

"It's not the night light-is it?" Sam asked a nervously.

"What-oh, no, it's fine," he told her. "The problem is more along the lines of…the whole, dream thing,"

"Something you found out?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, a bit taken back at her question. "how'd you know?"

Sam shrugged. She seemed quite calm about it. "Lucky guess?"

"Well," he continued, despite his suspicion. "I sort of have a bit of good news, and bad news,"

"What's the good news?" she asked.

"Well, I've found out who's been causing all of it," Sam stopped dead in her tracks after hearing that. She raised an eyebrow at Danny to see him looking just as surprised as she was.

"…You did?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Well, out with it!" Sam insisted without letting him get in another word. "Who is it?"

Danny sighed, biting his lower lip again. "…That's the bad news," upon saying that, a whirlwind of air came spiraling through the hall. Danny and Sam jerked their heads up into the direction of the cafeteria, only to see students and teacher darting through the halls, shrieking with fear. Danny seemed to smirk in relief that he didn't have to go through with their conversation.

"Uh…I have to…go, do a thing in a place, over-there," he smiled quickly dashing off into the boy's locker room.

"Wow, nice cover-up," she commented. Danny ignored her and glanced around to make sure no one was there. With a flash of blue light, he changed into his alter-ego, flying off to see what all the ruckus was about in the cafeteria.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the pudgy ghost yelled at the lunch lady. "MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND SQUARE-LIKE!"

"Uh, yeah, that's nice," the old women rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet? You've been saying that for and hour now,"

The Box Ghost clenched his fists in anger. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! MY AWESOME MIGHT IS NEVER DONE!"

The ghost boy peeked his head up from the ground, his folding his arms and smiling as he floated into the air. "Oh, how the low the mighty have fallen," he smirked.

"HA!" the ghost laughed. "You thought you could keep me confined in your soup container! That only works on Wednesdays!"

Danny sighed his head into his fist. "It IS Wednesday, your moron-and don't you have a kid or something you gotta watch?"

The box ghost shook his head. "Nah, the wife's back at home taking care of that."

Danny starred at him a moment, shuttering as he took out the Fenton thermos. He held it up to the ghost and with one single press of the 'capture' button, the Box Ghost was gone. "…That is so wrong," Danny shuttered again.

"Uhg, finally," The lunch lady sighed. She looked up at Danny, who was still quite unaware he was still floating in the air. The old women smiled, showing her crooked, yellow teeth and casually leaned against the counter. "So…you single?"

Danny's face stiffened and turned paler than usual as he quickly fazed through the wall. "Thank God, I'm not!" he called after her.

The lunch lady sulked after being shot down and tapped her fingers against the register. "ah, poo,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He what!" Tucker and Valerie both exclaimed at the same time. Sam cringed slightly, rubbing her arm up and down. wow…I really shouldn't have told them that.

"Why didn't he tell us this?" Valerie folded her arms in suspicion.

"Oh, of course you ask me," Sam said sarcastically. "because you and I both know that I totally know the reason. I tap into people's minds, it's what I do!"

Tucker rolled his eyes at the two of them and whipped out the P.D.A from his pocket. "This is all going in the diary,"

"…you have a diary?" Valerie asked.

"Uh-I mean-journal," Tucker grinned nervously. _"Dear diary," _he whispered to himself. _"Today started off to be, like, a total bummer-"_

"You do know we can hear every word you're saying-right?" Danny said as he fazed out of the wall. With another flash of blue light, he returned to his normal self, shaking the Fenton thermos and opening his locker.

"Box Ghost?" The three of them all asked at the same time.

"Yep," Danny slammed his locker shut.

Valerie and Tucker quickly stood beside him, blocking both of his exits. "Okay, spill it," Valerie said expressionlessly.

"Spill what?" Danny asked. 

"Who's the killer?" Tucker asked anxiously. Danny shot a glance at Sam who grinned nervously as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"…uh, they're really good at guessing?" she stammered.

"No were not, you told us," Tucker reminded her. Sam glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Shut it," she warned him.

"Well, getting back on topic," Tucker grimaced, still rubbing his arm. "Wh-"

"Uh-the stakeout thing?" Danny cut in quickly. Sam, Tucker and Valerie all raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. All four of them knew exactly what he was suppose to tell them. Danny bit his lip yet again and shoved his hands into his pocket. He wanted to tell them, he truly did, but there was something that stopped him at that moment and he didn't tell them right away. "Is it alright if we don't do that?" he asked nervously, awaiting their answer. "I mean, with all the weirdness that's been happening in the last few days…I kinda need to get away from all of this-if-that's alright with you guys,"

Tucker and Valerie went to open their mouths to ask their real question, but Sam quickly covered their mouths with one hand each and smiled at Danny. "No, that's fine," Sam reassured him as she removed her hands from Tucker and Valerie. "Honestly, whatever's gonna help you with this," Danny smiled at her answer and continued walking down the hall to class. Valerie folded her hands and glared at Sam.

"What the hell was that all about?" she demanded.

"What what was all about?" Sam held her hands to her hips.

"Oh, don't play stupid," Valerie warned her.

"I know what you two were going to ask him," Sam said in her defense. "Danny shouldn't have to tell us something if he doesn't want to, and it's none of your business anyway!"

Valerie widened her eyes, a bit taken back by Sam's response, her eyes now filled with rage. "Just because you're his girlfriend doesn't mean you're the only one who has Danny's best interest at heart- though you think you do, you're still-"

"Don't you _ever_," Sam stopped her. "_Ever_, try to lecture me about-"

"Both of you," Tucker said angrily as he stepped between the two of them. "Shut it! It's none of our decisions as to what Danny tells us, so stop it!" Valerie and Sam glared at him, still holding each other's ground. "You both may have his best interest at heart-we all do! But that doesn't mean you have to rival on about! This isn't another one of your contests,"

"Are you crazy? We're not having a contest on anything!" Sam protested. "She's just-"

Tucker held up his hand in front of her face. "Drop it, Sam," Tucker warned her. He lowered his hands and glanced at both of them. "We're Danny's friends, you guys. We're not suppose to be arguing about him, we're suppose to be helping him. And right now, you two are just being stupid about the whole thing!" Sam glanced to the side, wiping off the grimace on her face and felt a bit sympathy. Valerie did the same. Tucker turned to Valerie. "Val, I know you care, but it doesn't mean you have to bitch on about it-and you, Sam," he turned around. "You need to stop being paranoid about everything,"

"Paranoid? What are you talk-"

"You know what I mean," Tucker folded his hands. He then began to loosen up a bit as looked at the two of them again. "So just stop this-for all our sakes,"

Valerie and Sam both sighed. "Fine-"

"Shake on it," Tucker ordered. Sam and Valerie met each others eyes, both of them still narrowed at the other. She hesitated, but Sam held up her hand first. Valerie followed and shook her hand.

"Sorry," Valerie answered coldly as she loosened her grip and let go of Sam's hand. Sam picked up her black backpack off the ground and jerked it onto her back.

"Whatever," she murmured as she stormed down the hall. She knew despite the fact she was with Tucker, Valerie still felt something for Danny. In spite of the way she reacted when she found out he was part ghost…

Valerie still glared were Sam had been and turned to Tucker to see his arms folded. Valerie cocked her head to the side. "What?"

Tucker shrugged and walked down the hall. "Nothing," he answered her. "Nothing at all,"

**_Oohhh….a bit of rivalry, isn't there! I love it! XD. So, Danny's slipped out of his little stakeout, but things are starting to heat up between Sam and Valerie. Am I evil? I like to think so. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will be back in about a week or so-I'm actually starting to type this faster! YAY!_**

I Brake For Ghosts


	9. Departure in the Night

**_BOO!…Did I scare you? Be honest._**

!SAVE THE GHOST WE LOVE THE MOST!!

A**_s some of you have heard, they're planning on canceling Danny Phantom next year! (heart attack!) God forbid this should ever happen, though we all knew it would come some day-But there's only been 3 season! Well…at least there will be. Butt-with two T's because butt is better then but-there is something that we can do. What might this be, you're asking? Sign petitions-write letters-anything! I only have one petition and it's_**

www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease (take out spaces)

_Stick it to the man, you guys-SAVE DANNY-or at least put in an effort to- AND I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL DELICIOUS COOKIES! Even if you don't participate, you still receive a cookie because you actually took the time to read this. Aren't I nice?_

Horselvr4evr123:_ aww…you're just saying that. Either that or you DO care…no, I won't believe it! Haha, but, nevertheless, thanks. As for updating soon, I'm trying, but, you see, there's a bit of a problem…I type slow ). Haha. Oh well, I'll make do._

**lonelobo09:** Eww, the bell rang on you? School sucks like that. As for this whole "is he killing people or not" debate, I'm pretty sure this chapter should explain why…or it mighty confuse you more. Who knows.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** O my god, I am terrified of that Lunch Lady as well! Haha-it's the crazy one from Mystery Meat that took a cheeseburger out of her pocket! What was it doing in there anyway?…hmm, that's something for us to think about…Ha, yes, Danny is quite the sly dog, or at least he likes to think so. Whateves, it's all good.

**Sleep Warrior:** Yay dreams! That means pudding!…I think. E-GASP! You've gone from the sleep warrior, to 'Sleep Warrior'. That's epic. Ha, my new favorite word, what do you think? (rolls eyes) Fine, if you must have the pudding, it's yours. I don't know why I had put that in that last chapter. My sister was making pudding so I was just like. "…okay, why not, I'm stuck anyway," and that's basically how it came into place…odd. Ha, I enjoyed your "beta" idea…I can't be it though, I'm not THAT mean…

**Now, without further ado, here's chapter 9.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-please don't hurt me!

**Chapter 9  
Departure In The Night**

"And one, and two-keep sweating, keep moving! And one, and two-keep moving, you can't touch this!" Jazz repeated as she continued kicking and punching the air in front of her. She had almost beaten her record of 50,000 until Danny opened the door to his house, only to have Jazz's fist in front of his face.

"And one, and two-"

"Jazz," Danny stopped his sister as he lowered her hands. "…You're going to kill someone," Jazz took oh the virtual reality helmet and smiled at her brother.

"You're just jealous because you don't got the moves!" she mocked, hitting his shoulder teasingly.

"Oh yeah, Jazz," Danny said sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen. "I am just so jealous of you and your moves," Jazz followed her brother, the virtual reality helmet lodged between her arms and a grin on her face as she saw her brother reaching for a snicker doodle.

"So," she replied casually snatching the cookie from his hands. "Anymore wackadoo dreams?"

Danny frowned, scratched the back of his neck. "Sorta…Jazz, I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"Let's say-hypothetically-that you found out you were doing something, but, you didn't you were,"

Jazz stopped eating the snicker doodle and tilted her head slightly. "…is Tucker wetting the bed again?"

Danny grinned as he rolled his eyes. "No… It's just that-if you were doing something you didn't know you were, and it was bad, what would you do about it once you found out?"

Jazz scratched her head as she chewed on the cookie. "Well," she gulped. "I don't really know. But now matter how bad it is, you should never run away from your problems, Danny. You need to face them head on with confidence!" she replied almost hitting his head again. "No matter what it is you have to give up in order to do it,"

Danny lowered his head slightly, but managed to smile to her answer. "Thanks, Jazz,"

"No problem," she shut her eyes, but opened them again quickly and looked at her brother. "…Why are you asking me this?"

"Uh…it's for…Shakespeare Honors class," he smiled nervously.

Jazz folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. She wasn't all that convinced. "Oh, really? What story are you reading?"

"Rip Van Winkle," he replied quickly without so much as a single expression.

"Oh-hey, wait a minute," Jazz paused. "Rip Van Winkle was just about some guy that fell asleep for twenty years…He didn't do anything bad."

"Uh…" Danny stammered. "Miss Gawky put a twist on the question,"

Jazz's face stiffened in disgust. "Oh, God, they're letting her teach that too!" Danny nodded. Jazz reached for her virtual reality helmet and put it back on. "Pft, forget I asked,"

"I will," he grinned as she walked off, striking the air and still repeating her little chant. The basement door swung open and Jack Fenton came into the room, his face and suit covered in ecto-goo.

"Hey, son," he smiled, snatching a cookie from Danny's hand. "Fun having no life?"

"Totally," Danny replied dryly. "Any chance of letting me off the hook?"

Jack Fenton scratched his chin, still chewing on the cookie. "Hmm...I don't know, Dan. Even though it was clearly all your mother's fault,"

"What?" Danny raised an eyebrow. "No it's not, you're the one grounded me-"

"The point is, it's not important who grounded who," his Dad explained. "It's that you need to realize your actions have consequences to them,"

"And that they might get me grounded?" Danny replied.

"Bingo. Now, if you excuse me," he grinned wiping the goop off his orange red jumpsuit. "I'm off to work on the Fenton Jet- apparently having it run on ghost energy wasn't the smartest idea…" Danny closed the door behind his Dad and walked off towards the stairs, where Jazz was still punching and kicking,

"And one, and two, and three, and four!" she constantly repeated. Danny rolled his eyes as he past her, trying to ignore her irritating chants. But that, unfortunately, was not so easy to do when she accidentally kicked over a large, blue vase that laid on a table. Danny stopped cold as he looked down at the broken pieces of glass and ash that rested on the floor. Jazz took of her helmet nervously and looked up at Danny, smiling sheepishly.

she nodded, biting her lower lip. "Uh…I can fix that,"

"Have fun cleaning up Great Grandpa Fenton's ashes," Danny smirked happily as he hopped upstairs. It felt sp good to finally have some sense of his humor restored.

Jazz sighed, looking at the mess of a floor that was in front of her. "Ah…poop,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FryerTuck:** I know ur there Sam  
**FryerTuck:** I can see u on computer screen!  
**Chaos:** not in the mood, Tuck  
**FryerTuck:** Oh, come on!  
**FryerTuck:** ur not still ticked about this afternoon  
**Chaos:** yes )

Tucker groaned and rammed his head against his keyboard.

**FryerTuck:** u depress me!  
**Chaos:** I depress most people  
**FryerTuck:** how touching

Sam grinned.

**FryerTuck:** u worried?  
**Chaos:** about who  
**Chaos:** Danny?  
**FryerTuck:** yeah  
**FryerTuck:** he seemed kinda freaked out over this whole thing, what with the weird dreams and such  
**FryerTuck:** u don't think we should call and see if he's okay  
**FryerTuck:** do u  
**FryerTuck**: …  
**FryerTuck:** Sam?  
**Chaos**: I think if Danny wasn't really feeling that good he'd call us  
**FryerTuck:** so u think he's okay  
**Chaos**: yeah

Grimacing, Sam sighed at her own reply and sunk her head into her hands. "…I hope,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Applying the last coat of paint onto his model, Danny lounged back in his chair, looking quite pleased with his himself. He picked up the model of the red and black rocket and place it on his shelf, along with the rest of his collection. He scratched his chin, looking around the room. Smiling, he grabbed the blue and silver rocket in one hand and cupped his mouth with the other hand.

"Crr-This is Danny to Houston, Houston, do you read me? Crr-Houston to Danny, I read you loud and clear. Crr-Houston, we have a problem in sector 14, I repeat, we have a problem in sect-"

"DANNY!" a voice rang from behind the door. Danny jumped and hid the rocket behind his back.

"Uh…yeah?"

"WHO SMASHED THE VASE-"

"Jazz did it," Danny replied, laughing at his own reply. Without a word, he heard him trample down the stairs to his sister. Danny snickered to himself as he returned to his little game, only to be interrupted by Jazz screaming his voice from the first floor. He smirked, placing down his 'action figures' and reaching into his pocket, taking out the small nightlight and walked over to an outlet, placing it in and seeing the little fairy's eyes glow green.

_"The only time you see the words 'Timmy' and 'read' in the same sentence, is if the word 'doesn't' is between them!" _Danny managed to smile and laid down onto his bed, settling himself under the covers as he flickered off the light switch.

Hearing pots and pans rattle downstairs, Danny's head shot up from his bed as he attempted to look around the pitch black room. He slowly pulled off the sheets on his bed and tiptoed across the room into the hallway. He felt something cold beneath his foot as he reached the door and jumped. It was the Fenton Anti-creep stick; one of the only inventions his parents had made that had nothing to do with ghosts. He carefully reached for the bat, gripping it tightly in his hands as he creped down the stairs, whistling and trying to call the bird.

"Here, birdie, birdie, birdie," he called as he peeked into the kitchen. "Here bird-" he stopped dead as he felt something on his shoulder. He dropped the bat and it landed with a thump. Widening his eyes, he turned his head to see the crow perched on his shoulder, tilting it's head to the side. Danny sighed in relief, partially. "So…do you have something else to tell me?"

"CAW!" it screeched flapping it's wings off into the living room. Danny rolled his eyes, following the bird into the room.

"I didn't ask for freaken birds-and dieing people," he muttered to himself. But something was wrong as he walked into the room though. He felt the presence of someone else's footsteps lurking around the room. Danny paused, tightly gripping his hands into a fist and quickly spun around. But to his surprise, no one was there.

"Looking for someone," a voice spoke. Danny shot around, seeing a figure come out of the dark-The same duplication of his ghostly self he had seen the night before.

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. The ghost boy smirked, folding his arms as the reflection of the moon glimmered on his silver, white hair.

"You know me," he shrugged. "Just coming to say thank you for your help-I felt compelled to,"

Danny's eyes widened and he back up a step. "What-no- I did not kill those people. It was you!"

"Aw… lets not point fingers here," the ghost frowned.

"How are you here-why is it if I go ghost, you're still here-what is going on-...what are you?"

The ghost smirked again. "I am many things. As for answering your stupid little questions, perhaps it's time I told you a little story…You remember what happened about a week ago, right? When you were snooping around you're Dad's lab? You opened up one of those beakers and all that gray smoke came out of it,"

"So what, I felt fine afterwards. What does this have to do with anything?"

The ghost folded his arms behind his back, pacing the floor around Danny. "Funny, I thought you'd be smarter than this," Danny glared at him. "Now, I bet you didn't know this, but your Dad was working on something very important in that beaker,"

Danny bit his lower lip. "You?"

The ghost chucked slightly. "Something like that. More like…trying to create a ghost from scattered parts of D.N.A…some of which belonged to Danny Phantom,"

"Wait, you're me-"

"Interrupting people!…is very rued," The ghost snapped as he stamped his foot on the floor. Danny didn't say another word. "…as I was saying, through that smoke, I was aloud to enter your mind. I was free…but I was still trapped, feeding off of as much anger and torment I could get out of you. Until…I found out how to poison your mind in your sleep,"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "…You had me chasing crows in my sleep?"

"No!" the ghost rolled his eyes. "This, right now-and everything you have been going through when you wake up- has been a trance I created in your mind to keep you from knowing the truth,"

"…You're not real," Danny backed up. "You're only in my head-you're not real!"

"Oh, I'm more real than you think," the ghost grinned. "While you think you're off playing with sparrows-or whatever the hell they're called- you're really the one killing people…I guess you could say it's really a sort of partnership,"

"I saw you-it's not me doing this it's-"

"Whatever I'm doing…" the ghost cut in. "You're doing. You think I honestly wanted your stupid little friends to find all of this out? No. It was _me _who made you yell at them-_me_ who made you end your little 'stakeout' before it even began. What-did you think you were having mood swings because you were pregnant?"

Danny sighed, biting his lip again and looking into the eyes of the ghost he wasn't quite sure of if it was him. "Why did you kill those people?"

"A few reasons, really," he explained. "I'm tiered of being stuck in this body. I could squish you like a bug right now-But then you'd only wake up and we'd both go through this each night again, and again, and again-until we both can't stand it! No, I plan on feeding off your mind until your completely destroyed from all of this,"

"But why'd you kill-"

"Robson?…I never liked his blue and orange checkered tie. Ugly color combination. As for the man at the warehouse, he was delivering a package to your parents I just couldn't let them have,"

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Oh, they ordered this new ecto-gun. It's like a regular gun only it kills both humans and ghosts, you see. I don't know, maybe they just wanted it around for protection of some sort,"

Danny clenched his fists. "What did you do with it?"

A devilish grin stretched across the ghost's face. "Why are you asking me this…you put it in your pocket," Danny reached into his pocket, expecting to pull out nothing. But instead, felt a cool metal rub against his fingertips. He looked down at his pocket to see a bulge coming out of it. He pulled out the black gun with green lines drawn down it and gasped. The ghost folded one arm and scratched his chin with his other hand.

"Uh oh…" he grinned. "Someone's in trouble now," Danny's eyes burned with fury as he raised the gun and pointed it at the ghost. "Oh, now, why would you do that?" he asked. "I'm you remember. You kill me…you kill yourself," Danny sighed, dropping the gun to the floor and plopping back onto the couch.

"You're not real," he muttered to himself. "This is all in my head-GO AWAY!" he finally shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere…It was you killed your teacher,"

"Shut up!"

"You who killed that man at the warehouse-"

"Go away!" Danny snapped as the crow flew back into the room. It perched itself on the ghost's shoulder and crowed again. The ghost grinned, snatching the bird and holding it in his hands.

"And you know who else?" he smiled as he tightened his grip, so much that the bird suffocated as it was thrown onto the ground. "...you just killed that bird," Danny shot his head at the ghost to see he was no more-there was only him he saw in front of him. Same hair, same black pajama pants and white T-shirt and gray zip-up sweater on. The only thing different was the red eyes. He picked up Danny by his shirt and threw him onto the ground. Danny clenched his fists, standing up and blowing the replica of himself onto the ground.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded.

"You're never alone," he grinned. "Don't you see it yet? I'm starting to turn into you. You're the one that's leaving!" Danny refused to believe it. He lunged his fist at the replica against but he was thrown onto the ground. The last thing he saw was a foot about to hit his face…

Bolting up form his bead and drenched in cold sweat, Danny was shaking all over. He rubbed his face, breathing in deeply as he looked out the window.

He sighed. "I can't stay here,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling over in her bed as the phone next to her bed rang, Sam groaned, yawning as she picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Sam-it's Tucker!"_

"Uhg…Tucker?" Sam managed to say through her yawn as she glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning…go back to sleep,"

_"Sam when did you last see Danny?"_

"The last time I saw him was at school," she said, regaining her focus. "Why-Tucker, what's wrong?"

_"Sam…he's gone!" _were the last words Sam heard as she dropped the phone to the floor.

**_Aahhhh! Danny ran away! He's gone! Were did he go-what's going to happen-(GASP) WHO'S GOING TO SHUT OFF THE NIGHTLIGHT! Why the hell am I asking you this? I already know what's going to happen. HA! BUT YOU DON'T! IN YOUR FACE!…right. Anyway, hopefully this explained a bit. I hope you guys will come back soon and find out how the gang does without Danny...maybe I'll make then have a quest-I don't know! You never know what's going to happen with me doing this-I go crazy writing this-so much fun! YAY! Cookies for everyone once again!_**

I Brake For Ghosts


	10. The Crow's Call

_**Yay! Okay, just for you guys, this chapter is dedicated to every reviewer that's ever reviewed any of my stories, as well as people who have viewed them! (That's right "Unsatisfied Freaken Costumer"-even YOU!)**_

Horselvr4evr123: Aww…you're just saying that. But just so you know, flattering will get you no where-although now I feel giddy with gladness. Haha. And calm yourself, child, I'm updating it now.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** Okay, everything's fine, I'm updating the story now and you'll find out what's going on-put down the gun! That things kills ghosts AND humans! Put it down! (Grabs ecto-gun and rips it in half)…uh ho…um, hehe, I can fix this…(puts on duck tape) see, it's fine-(breaks in half again)…uh oh, this isn't good. That gun is what the whole story revolves around!…Haha, get it…a revolver…it's a type of gun. "revolves"…and it's a gun the story "revolves" around…yeah, I get it, I'm a retard…

**lonelobo09:** err…sorta. You're right about the fact he's being controlled part-but the bird IS real. As the story progresses, it should be explained why. And it's not another Danny, like an evil twin-although in a sense, I guess it kinda is-yes, he does have some of his D.N.A but he also has D.N.A from other ghost, Hence the fact Jack was trying to create his own. Sorry if this is kinda really confusing you. Haha. As for the night light…we shall see. Du du dun…

**the sleep warrior:** Yes, I know you're still the same, you're two writers for the price of one! Haha, that means twice as much pudding! YAY! Speaking of which, your new story, "Too Good To Be True" IS too good to be true! Sam seems really, really ticked at the moment, and I love the part when Ryan makes up the lie about the party they're gonna throw for Danny's mom! HAHA! So good! Ha, getting pudding at Sam's Club. Weird, I was actually there the other day in the back because my older brother's practicing to get his license or something. My mom is terrified of his driving: ) Despite the fact he's a better driver than her! Now…I think this may sound crazy, but I think I'm starting to like Murder Damage more than Drive Shaft-(reviewers from Drive Shaft throw rotten cabbages) Now, don't take it like that! Don't get me wrong, I love Drive Shaft! It's what made me start my account in the first place. But…there's something about the story line to Murder Damage that just catches me excitement a lot more. Though, ha, you gotta admit, the tire from hell scene in Drive Shaft will NEVER be beaten by anything I come up with in Murder Damage! It was based on true events! Haha, I don't know, what do you think? Maybe it's just me- maybe I'm just attacking weird today…Maybe that wasn't green tea I had this afternoon…uh ho.

**Okay, lets not dilly dally now, lot's of excitement coming up! Oh god-Danny's gone…well, I guess now would be an excellent time to PANIC! (runs around in circles screaming) Okay, Let's get this show on the road, so just grab some pudding and take a seat! Also, I think I failed to mention this, but when something that's not in " " those quotation marks is in italics, that means someone's thinking. But, you probably already figured that out. But, the italic thing seems kinda weird and would seem like everything I've just written (thought in bolded italics) is a thought and you're really reading my mind…Oo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…And unfortunately, I don't own the Cosmo nightlight either : (. Oh, poop, I don't own anything!

**Chapter 10  
The Crow's Call**

_"Sam?"_ Tucker voice called out from the phone. _"Sam!…Hello, Sam! I'm still on the phone here!"_ Regaining her focus, Sam shook her head and reached onto the ground, picking back up the phone.

"Wha-What do you mean 'He's gone?'"

_"Calm yourself. He 's not dead, he just ran away,. He left out his window last night-"_

"Just ran away?" Sam repeated as she started pacing the floor. "Just ran away! Tucker, he could be dead by now! He probably went out looking for the killer-we have to find him before something awful happens-"

_"Sam-get a grip! He's gonna be alright. I'm at the Fenton's right now, get down here as fast as you can. Valerie's on her way, too-"_ Upon hearing that single name, Sam narrowed her eyes, grasping the phone so hard that it broke in half and shattered to pieces as it fell to the floor. Looking up from the floor and out her bedroom door, Sam saw an old women, rolling herself across the hall in a motorized scooter with a small teddy bear clutched in her hands.

"Break the phone in half in anger again, Deary?" she smiled, continuing to roll down the hall. Sam sat back on her bed and rolled her eyes.

"No," She answered. "…just a very _bad_ connection,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz sat on the steps to her house, her arms folded around her legs and as worried as could be for her little brother. She watched Tucker as he continued trying to redial Sam's number, but sighed as he pressed the "end call" button as he finally came to realize that she wasn't going to answer him.

She tilted her head to the side. "She hang up on you?"

"I'd, um…rather not say," he answered her, trying to force a smile.

Jazz did the same but sighed, resting her head on her knees and looking at Tucker's feet. She raised an eyebrow. "…Why do you have on blue bunny slippers?"

Tucker lowered his head, blushing in shame. "…there was a sale at JC Penny,"

Jazz grinned, but it wore off quickly and she went back to sulking. "It's my fault you know," she told him.

Tucker bit his lower lip, placing his hands into his bathrobe pockets. "It's not you're fault, Jazz,"

"Yes, it is," Jazz answered a bit more sternly. "Yesterday, I told him he should face his problems no matter what they are. He must of taken what I said literally and gone after the killer," Tucker sighed again, walking over to the steps and sitting down next to Jazz, folding his hands and looking down at the ground.

"Jazz…you really shouldn't beat yourself up about this-none of us should. It's not your fault, or my fault, or Sam's, or Valerie's, or you parent's, or Betty's,"

"Betty?" Jazz tilted her head to the side. "Who's Betty?" The boy shrugged, grinning and scratching his chin as he gazed off into the bleak morning.

"I've flirted with countless numbers of girls, Jazz. Betty just happens to be one of my personal favorite flirt," Jazz grinned, shaking her head and looking down at the ground as Tucker smiled at her as well. "…so were you," he muttered to himself.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you say?"

"Uh-nothing!" Tucker squeaked. His face began to turn a dark shade of red as rubbed his chin and looked the over the way, trying to pretend nothing had just happen. "Uh…look, the main point is, Jazz, it's not your fault that Danny's gone. Hell, I was so blind myself. I should have realized this was going to happen once he told me he knew who the murderer was,"

Jazz shot her head at Tucker again. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing," Tucker shrugged. "Just that I should have foreseen this once Danny told me he knew who the killer was-"

"He knows!" Jazz piped. Tucker raised an eyebrow, a little unsure if Jazz had lost her sanity or not.

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "Didn't he tell you?"

"He only told me that he couldn't see his face!"

"…Oh," Tucker smiled nervously. "Soooo…um…who is he lying to again?"

"I think all of us," Jazz and Tucker looked up to see Sam, folding her arms and looking down at Tucker's feet. "Sale at JCPenny?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand. "…yep."

Sam grinned as she sat in between the two of them. "Any sign of him yet?" she asked.

Jazz tilted her head slightly as if struck dumb and starred at Sam with a blank expression on her face. "Sam…it's only been an hour. And no, we haven't seen any sign of him, or any idea as to where he might be."

"What about your parents?" Sam suggested.

"They're off in the RV looking for him now," Jazz sighed shamefully, burying her face in her hands. "Dad acts like it's a scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt?" Tucker repeated, not sure if he heard correctly. "Why do you say that?"

Jazz reached into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and tossing it at the techno nerd. "He gave us a list of things to find for him."

"How pleasant," the Goth commented as he turned to Tucker who was bit his lip, trying not to laugh at something. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Three boxes of Twinkies, Jazz?" he giggled. "As if you guys don't have enough of those in your house already. Let me guess, you couldn't find the cream filling the first time, huh?" Jazz and Sam groaned, burying their face's in their hands and both commenting at the same time, "Not funny." Tucker sighed, swishing his slippers around in the dirt.

"It just doesn't make any sense, though," Jazz sat up. "Why would he leave in the middle of the night without telling?"

"People usually leave in the middle of the night because they don't want to tell," Sam reminded her. "But what is it that's made him so secretive? If only we had some kind of clue, or note-anything!" Tucker jolted up.

"That's it!" he beamed excitedly. Sam raised an eyebrow at him

"What's it?"

"Don't you get it?" he asked. "He's bond to have left a note somewhere!"

"But we already checked downstairs," Jazz told him. "We didn't find anything,"

A grin stretched across Tucker's face as he folded his arms and raised and eyebrow. "Why would he leave a note downstairs if he left out his window?"

Sam and Jazz turned to each other, finally coming into realization of what Tucker had just said. The two of them followed after him as he dashed into the house and raced up the stairs. The wandered down the hallway until they found Tucker, standing inside Danny's bedroom. He glanced around the mess of a bedroom until a small green glow caught his eye. He bent down next to the outlet where a small Cosmo nightlight still shown as brightly as ever. He unplugged it and held it in his hand as he stood up.

"Well," he turned to Sam, "I guess the only good news is that the nightlight is fine." Sam and Jazz continued picking up dirty clothes and looking under them for a note.

Jazz stiffened her face in disgust. "He finds time to build model rockets," she muttered, "But never finds the time to actually clean his room." 

Sam sighed, throwing a dirty shit on the ground. "Nothing," she grunted. "Good to know this was a complete waste of time, Tucker!"

Tucker glared at her and folded his arms. "Hey, it was worth a shot. Plus I don't see you coming up with any bright ide-" he stopped short as he heard a techno version of the 'Mexican Hat Dance' coming from his pocket. He smiled nervously. "Uh…I'll get it," he said reaching into his pocket and taking out his cell phone. "Hello?…oh, hey-why aren't you here yet?…you're what?…are you sure-I mean, cause you can always-alright…fine then…bye,"

Jazz raised an eyebrow as him. "Who was that,"

"That was Valerie," Tucker replied as he ended the call. "She's not coming."

"Really?" Sam folded her arms in suspicion. "Why not?"

"She figured since Danny's not gonna be here to be fighting ghost, someone's gonna have to do that for him,"

"Oh," Sam replied. "Well, where is she now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! NONE SHALL ESCAPE ME!" The hunter in the black and red suit sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the ghost she was pretty sure was retarded.

"I heard you the twelfth time," she said loosing her patients. "Now, will you just get your ass in the thermos!"

The pudgy ghost tilted his head to the side and then narrowed his eyes. "NEVER!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on!" she complained.

"Well," The ghost thought. "Maybe if you asked me nicely…"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "…please"

"I don't know," The Box Ghost folded his hands. "You were pretty mean to me earlier"

"Oh-for the love of God!" Valerie bawled out. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…she didn't say," Tucker continued. "All she said is that she wont be back for a while and she's real sorry she's not here," Sam's hands remained folded. Tucker rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "If you're done, lets get back to finding out where Danny is,"

Sam turned to Jazz, who was also shaking her head at the two of them and followed Tucker out the door. "What?" Sam called after them. With no answer, she walked out of the room once she heard the door from downstairs open.

As she made her way down the stairs, she saw Mr. Fenton, closing the from door and turning to his daughter. She looked at him hopefully but he only sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing yet," he replied as his wife walked in the door.

"But don't worry," she assured her. "Well find him." The five of them all stopped dead as they heard a weak murmur coming from the other room.

Jazz glanced at all of them, both anxious and frightened. "What was that?" Without a word, Sam walked into the living room to see what the noise was coming from. The others followed her into the room and saw her looking under the couch.

She gasped. "O my god…"

"Kids-Maddie-Look out!" Jack shouted, whipping out his ecto-gun and pointing it at the couch. "It's a ghost!"

"Mr. Fenton-NO!" Sam cried out in desperation as she blocked the couch. She reached underneath the couch and pulled out a small creature-a black bird. "It's just a crow,"

Jack lowered his gun. "A ghost crow?"

"No," Sam replied, holding the bird in the palm of her hand. It chirped weakly and tilted it's head to the side. "It's just a crow…it looks like it's wings are broken,"

Tucker bent down and placed his finger on its head, stroking it. "Who could of done this?" he asked.

"Or at least put it under our couch for that matter," Jazz commented.

"Well, we better get the Fenton First-aid Kit" Jack said as he placed down his ecto-gun down and walked over to the basement door. Sam followed him and walked down the stepped, the bird still resting in her hands. While Mr. Fenton searched through one of his shelves for the first-aid kit, a cylinder shaped beaker with glowing green goop inside it caught Sam's eye. She walked over to the beaker and studied it. "Careful not to knock that over," Jack warned her as he found the kit he was searching for.

"If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Fenton," Sam started. "What is that?"

"That," he pointed out as he opened the first-aid kit. "Is truth cerium. I've been working on it for months and I've finally perfected it. It can make anyone-even ghosts-spill the truth about anything." He chuckled slightly as he took out the Fenton Bandages. "Be great to use if Dan was lying to you, huh?" Sam raised and eyebrow at the beaker as a sudden thought started developing in her head. Jack looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "Sam?"

"Huh?"

"The bird," he reminded her.

"Oh-right, of course," Sam shook her head, regaining her focus. But she didn't take her eyes off the beaker for a second, or the needle that laid next to it.

**_Ooohh…What is Sam thinking? You know (wink wink). Well, there's good news and bad news now. The good news is that the nightlight didn't burn out, AND that the birdie is still alive! YAY! The bad news is that we still haven't the slightest clue where Danny could be. And that Tucker was-flirting with Jazz! Haha! So good! That went out to all of you T&J fans out there! I'm not hard core over the whole couple, but I'm kinda interested in it, ha. We'll be getting into where Danny is in the next chapter, so be ready for that! If you haven't started hating me yet, I'll see you in about a week or so!_**

I Brake For Ghosts


	11. Middle of Nowhere

**_EELPS! haha, it's splee spelt backwards…don't ask. Okay, so I found a few things out and it made me feel ashamed of myself and stupid. Kwan's name is spelt "K-W-A-N" not "Q-W-A-N". And Sam's parent's names are Jeremy and Pam. Apparently, I don't pay attention to the credits!¿. But hey, can you blame me? Just an honest mistake…_**

Now, I would have updated this sooner, but I was unconscious this whole week because dArkliTe-sPirit here shot me with the Fenton Bazooka…

Now, moving right along, let's talk fluff wise. SPLEE!

CAUTOIN…SPLOIERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEAUTY MARKED YET!

_…poop, I lost the bet on there being a third fake-out-make-out : (. But hey! The linked arms! And he said he was hers! SPLEE! _

Horselvr4evr123: _Yeah, but I NEVER update! It's pretty much considered a miracle for me if I update in a week, one time I didn't update for a month. Craziness. And I'm glad I could make your day! YAY! Goodness indeed!_

**the sleep warrior: **Aww, you always manage to force a smile on my face-I mean, put-not force…haha. I already had "Go and Yay" Too Good To Be True-Because it IS too good to be true! Haha, happy single's awareness day to you too! Although it's already come and gone…Ugh, some people have all the luck, you know? And the best couples are ALWAYS standing right next to each other, and they don't even realize it! (Rolls eyes at Danny and Sam) (pushes Sam into Danny) OH-who did that! Certainly not I ; )

**leilanisangel: **Aww…that's so nice. Haha, much appreciated, although this flattering is getting out of hand…are you people trying to kill me with love XD? Valentines day was last week! And THAT was bad enough. Everyone all giddy and acting all lovey dovey and what not. But I appreciate your review, nevertheless.

**dArkliTe-sPirit:** I've been shot…ow…wow, you can tell I'm in so much pain, ahaha. Wasn't the first time someone shot me with a Fenton Bazooka, and it certainly wont be the last! Haha-you think **that** part with Valerie was great-just read this chapter's part with Val!

**SWEETNESS! Let's continue.**

**Chapter 11  
Middle Of Nowhere**

The Box Ghost floated in the air, a few feet out of reach of the ghost hunter's arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I emotionally distressing you?"

Valerie sighed, cursing something to herself under her breath. "How could you tell?"

"Dunno," the ghost shrugged. "It just seemed pretty obvious, is all-"

"Just get in the damn soup container!" she shouted as she raised the Fenton thermos up to the ghost. And after finally pressing the capture button and watching the pest that had annoyed her so waste away to nothing, she sighed back against the brick wall behind her. "If I never see another ghost as long as I live, it'll be too soon." While she was busy muttering to herself, the ground began shaking and small pebbles clattered against the soil. And as she finally stared down at the ground in confusion, a green sword had burst up from under the dirt, and the clouds began to turn black as lightening struck every corner of town. As soon as the blade had made its way through the dirt, a gray hand struggled to pull itself to its feet and a knight appeared, wreathed in flame and you could only see the green of his eyes through his helmet. He picked up his sword from the ground and held up his fists triumphantly in the air.

"FREE!" He cried. "At last! For the destruction of my king-and my realm-this city shall fall to it's knees at the hands of the Fright Kni-"

"Oh don't you dare!" Valerie interrupted as she poked him back. "Just shut up!"

The knight became enraged. "How dare you lay a hand on me you insignificant-"

"No-Just shut up!" Valerie shouted at him. "Just shut the fuck up!"

"But I-"

"No, listen to me!" she demanded. The Fright Knight went silent. "I have been out here-almost all day, sitting with freaken' Box Man! And if you think that you're just gonna come up here and enslave the human race-you better get your ass in the thermos before I use that helmet of yours as a soup bowl!"

"But-"

Valerie put up her hand. "Thermos!" she told him.

The knight jumped back, holding up his hands in his defense and trying not to enhance the wrath of the ghost hunter any higher than it already was. "Alright! I'll go!" he groaned as he pressed the capture button on himself. And with a flash of blue light, he was gone, and the clouds returned back to normal as the ground caved back into place. Valerie closed the cover tightly on the thermos as a satisfied smirk stretched across her face.

"…boo-yah,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the windowsill of Danny's room, a crow was perched happily, looking up into the lilac eyes of the girl who strung the bandages around it's wings. It gave off not so much of a caw, but more of a thankful chirp as it struggled to jump onto her finger. She smiled as she patted it's head and turned to Tucker, who was busy fidgeting with his P.D.A.

"He will be able to fly again, right?" she asked hopefully.

Tucker nodded. "He won't be flying for a while though, but it doesn't look like he's permanently damaged,"

Sam laughed slightly as the bird nibbled on her finger. "Well, broken wings or not, it's still as cute as hell." Tucker motioned to the door as Jazz sauntered into her younger brother's room and slouched down on the bed.

Tucker kicked up an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," she replied dryly.

"Well, at least we have the crow," Tucker reminded her. "Maybe he left it as a clue,"

"Oh, yeah," Jazz responded sarcastically. "And maybe a flying car came and Danny went to go become a wizard,"

"I'm serious," Tucker debated. "Maybe it can lead us to him,"

Jazz rubbed her chin in thought. "Wait…are you suggesting we tie a note to it's ankle and have it carry a message to him?"

Sam took the bird and held it to her chest, protecting it from Tucker and Jazz. "Oh no you don't!" she warned them. "No way am I gonna let you exploit this innocent creature as some sort of…carrier pigeon!"

"Well of course they're not," a voice came from the door. The three teenagers turned to the bedroom door to see Mr. Fenton standing there with the Fenton Bazooka tucked under his arms. "It's a crow, not a pigeon. And with it's busted wings, I doubt it'll even be able to jump, never mind fly," and with that comment, he left the three of them alone and continued down the hall. Jazz sighed and Sam continued petting the crow's head.

"Oh, come on you guys," Tucker groaned. "It's Danny we're talking about here. I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the sidewalk in downtown Amity Park, Danny swished his feet around in the dirt as he held his knees against his chest. His jeans were beginning to look worn out and he smelt like old Axe spray. He glanced over to the bench next to him where an old man was sitting, starring at the cars rushing by him. His dog sat next to him scratched his ear and shook his head as he got up and walked past Danny, his tongue hanging out the side of it's mouth. Danny opened his mouth and then closed it, a little uncertain if he should say something.

"Uh…I think you're dog just ran away," he finally blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth, just starting to realize how loud he was talking.

The old man chuckled to himself slightly and scratched his beard. "He'll come back," he said, still not taking his eyes off the traffic. The old man raised his cane and pointed towards Danny. "You know you can sit on the bench, right?" Danny nodded, standing up and making his way over to the bench and sitting next to the old man. He fidgeted with his finger, not sure exactly what to say. He noticed that there was an old fashioned hat sitting on the old man's his lap. But the old man made no sign that he knew of the hat's existence or Danny's until he laughed again. "This awkward?"

Danny bit his lower lip and nodded again. "Your dog always run off?"

The man shook his head. "Never has,"

"He never has?" Danny kicked up an eyebrow. "Well…then how do you know he'll come back?"

The old man rubbed his chin. "Sometimes, you just know," he told the boy. "So…how do plan on solving it?"

Danny raised and eyebrow, a bit startled by his question. "Solve what?"

"You're problem," he said plainly.

"Problem-no, I don't have a problem,"

The old man raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a problem?"

"That's what I said-"

"Oh really?" He said, not at all convinced as he turned to face Danny. "Think about it. You're sitting on a bench, with a crazy old man, having a conversation in the middle of nowhere,"

Danny shrugged. "So what? Maybe I just felt like coming out here,"

"Sure," the old man laughed as he folded his arms. Danny ignored him and looked out at the cars. "You can ignore me all you want, but it's not gonna solve anything,"

Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

The old man held up his finger. "Wrong question," Danny decided to ignore him and started to get up from his seat. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you," The old man warned him.

The raven-haired boy folded his hands. "Why not?" The old man didn't answer him at first, he just sort of smiled as he looked up. Danny raised an eyebrow at him, and then without warning, white and black gunt fell from the sky and landed on his shoulder. Danny narrowed his eyes, trying to pretend it wasn't there. "…shit," The old man almost looked as if he was about to burst out into laughter as Danny sat back down on the bench, flicking the bird poop off of him. "Why didn't you tell me that was coming?"

The old man shrugged, facing Danny and showing his yellow teeth as he grinned. "I could have gotten up and pushed you out of the way. But, hey, we can't all be Superman like you, can we?" Danny gulped. 'Who is this guy?' he thought as the old man went back to starring at the road.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Look straight ahead, son," he told Danny. He looked in front of him, but all he saw was bustling cars. He shook his head.

"I don't see anything,"

The old man grinned again. He held up his cane and pointed forward. "Look past the cars," he said. Danny did what he was told, and saw a young man, walking out of one of the building and a girl around his age, walking down the same street. A devilish grin stretched across the old man's face. "Now…hand me a rock," he told Danny. He hesitated a moment and looked down at his feet where a gray stone sat. "Come on, boy, we don't have all day," Danny bent down and handed the old man the rock. He fidgeted it in his hands a moment and then chucked the rock across the street. Danny's eyes widened, he thought for sure it was going to hit a car, but it didn't. It kept going until it hit the girl's purse and it fell to the ground. The man Danny had seen rushed over to her and bent down, handing the girl the purse. The two of them stood there for a moment, starring into each others eyes and having quite the awkward moment. The old man smirked as he folded his hands, looking quite satisfied with himself. "You see those two, kid?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah," 

"Their names are Tom, and Nicole. A week from today, those two will be going out, and if you sit on this bench at the exact time it is now, you'll see the two of them walking down the street together. And it's all because I threw that old rock," he laughed and turned to face Danny. "Fate, or coincidence?"

"…What does that have to do with anything?" Danny asked, still confused.

The old man starred back at the road. "It means that even the smallest things-like a rock for example-can have the greatest effect on anything…just like how a certain teenager's curiosity can form a monster,"

Danny shot a look at him. "What did you say?"

"That's not important. What is important, is that I am here, to help you with your problem," the old man finally told him. Danny looked down at the ground, laughing to himself as he shook his head. "Don't shake your head at me, boy," he warned. Danny whipped the smirk off his face and looked at the stranger.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"In about a week or so, you're going to come across a choice," he explained. "Two choices, to be exact, and you're gonna need to know which one to choose. Now, do me a favor…When the time comes when you must choose a choice…don't pick the stupid one,"

"Uh…which one's the stupid one?" he asked.

The old man stood up and grabbed his cane. "The first and the second one," Danny raised an eyebrow, quite bewilder by what he had said. The old man grabbed his hat and was just about to leave when Danny had put up his hand.

"Wait!" he said. "Who are you?"

The old man smiled as he put on his hat. "My name is Al Richards…and I am the author of Ghosts and Philosophy." Danny starred at him, not saying a word. But you could tell by the expression on his face that he was shocked. The old man pointed across the street to a different building. In big letters, it had the words 'Amity Apartments' written above the door. "You ever been there?"

Danny shook his head. "Truthfully, I don't ever remember seeing that in my entire life,"

The older man burst out into laughter as he walked down the street into the direction his dog had ran away. "Oh, you won't forget it tonight, believe me!" Danny stood up as he watched the old man walk away. He sighed and looked over at the building the old man had pointed to and rubbed his chin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As night approached and the town was quickly covered in darkness, Valerie began soaring her glider back towards home. There was a grimace on her face, and if someone was to go up to her say the word "box", she'd probably gagged them to death. 'Maybe this is why Danny's always in such a bitchy mood,' she thought to herself. But her own thoughts came to a halt as an unmistakable sent filled the air: smoke. She quickly spun her glider around and continued following the sent until she saw gray puff's of smoke shooting up from the apartment building that was on fire. People were running out in horror and confusion, and Valerie watched as the Amity Apartment sign was burnt to nothing and fell to the ground. And because of this distraction…she never seemed to noticed Danny standing in the dark alleyway, smirking as he put up his gray sweatshirt hood and disappeared back into the night.

**_Ha, I love that crazy old man! He knew! Oh god, he KNEW he was gonna set the building on fire. Bet'cha didn't see THAT one coming. Or maybe you did and I'm just stupid. (shrugs) wouldn't be the first time…Well, perhap's I'll see you in about a week or so. Woots and cookies for the reviewers!..no hugs...human contact...kills...(Shutters)_**

-I Brake For Ghost


	12. Hope

_**HAPPY DANNIVERSARY MONTH EVERYONE!**_

Wow, I haven't been here since WINTER! Okay, so getting down to business, apparently, I was wrong, in beauty marked Danny didn't tell Sam "You're mine" , he said "your buying". Oh…I haven't been updating in a while ; (…I missed you guys! Okay, now that that's out of the way, I think its time to say hello.

HEY! ZOMFG-did you guys know! Good news and bad news- good first. I'M FREE! I am no longer bound to my sister's e-mail. I've finally decided not to be lazy, for once in my life, and redid my old e-mail address and its back up and running. SPLEE! So, in doing so, I've also got a new name here-Lieselle…which is pronounced LEE-ZELL. Ha, sorry, just gotta make that clear. Some people are stupid and think it's LIE-ZELLA. Morons…The name itself is a much loner story. I'd tell you, but then we'd all be sitting here for another three hours instead of reading and…stuff. Anyway- I was gonna just add all my stories onto it-but then I'd have to repost them and repost them-AGAIN AND AGAIN! And that just seemed pointless. So, in a way, I'm still not completely free of Tina on here (damn older siblings…I mean-I love you!). And there's my tangent for the chapter-hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you excuse me (Runs away and dances because of new name) insert Coca-Cola 'Break Free' songinsert Coca-Cola 'Break Free' song for a second time

the sleep warrior: Seriously, you went to a three hour long concert?…I envy you, haha. And that episode was grand! My favorite part was when Sam runs into the room and swings off the chandelier : ). Who doesn't want to do that? And I shall ALWAYS push those too closer. I'll trap those two in a closet together if I have to! (Danny and Sam back away slowly in fright)…what?

**CharmedMilliE: **Really? You think so! Aw…that made my day! You get a cookie-Wait, no-THREE cookies! Uh-Uh-so indecisive today! Here, just take the bag! (Throws bag of cookies)

**shadowspinner1: **I totally dig on what you said about the matrix thing-which, by the way, is an amazing movie!-only he kinda reminds me of the oracle, 'cept he's a guy…or is he Oo? And I myself love the crow too, it's adorable. Even though…you can't really see it.

**dArkliTe-sPirit: **HA! I knew you'd love it! It's that foreseeing power of mine. Works EVERY time. Funny story about it too (not really). The idea had came to me about a month before I posted the actual story and started working on it…okay, that's enough staring at the fire, don't you think?

**Horselvr4evr123: **Aw… "das so nice!" haha. Once again, I feel I am being killed with love. LOVE! And just because I feel like making at least one of your hopes and dreams come true, (Me:…I am so lame) here's the next chapter! WOOTS AND OATS!…wait a minute-those are for pack mules!

**Aww…why don't I update anymore? I must be retarded-but, we already knew that, right? So, you guys can read now, I'm gonna go run away and work on chapter 13...yay, what a lucky number. (grabs MP3 and starts singing completely off key)…Visit you at Baskin Robins all the time! To let you know that I am yours and you are mine. So we can take long walks through central park-And hold each others hands to fight the dark. So you know that-(okay that's enough of my suckyness for one day)…**

**Chapter 12  
Hope**

Struck with both confusion and fear, Valerie pressed the red button on her wrist and reverted back to her normal self. She quickly reached into her jean pocket, jerking out her cell phone and began to redial Tucker's number. She held the cell phone up to her ear, mumbling to herself as it began to ring. "Come on, come on," she repeated to herself, "pick up already!" The ringing had soon come to a halt and Tucker's voice rang in her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Tucker-thank God!" she finally beamed. "It's Val. You, Sam, and Jazz need to get down here-Now!"

_"What? Valerie, where are you?…and is there any pacific reason why there's screaming in the background?"_

"No time to explain," she cut in. "I'm down town near the Amity Apartments. You guys need to get here as soon as possible,"

_"Okay-just take it easy,"_ he told her. _" We'll be there in a second," _

Valerie sighed as she ended the call and stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket. _'You better be right, Tuck'…_

But seconds had turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, and still no sign of Tucker or anyone. It was getting late, and smoke continued filling the air and the fire on the apartments still hadn't die out completely. But Valerie-being as stubborn as she was-still waited nonetheless. But once the ambulance and a fire truck came speeding down the road, she saw Jazz's car driving onto the sidewalk curve. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam--along with the flimsy crow in her hands--got out of the car and stumbled over to a dazed Valerie. 

"Where have you guys been for the last hour?" she demanded as she folded her arms.

Sam stroked the black bird in her hands and gestured towards Tucker. "We would have gotten here sooner…but Tucker was driving and broke one of the tires,"

"Hey!" he snapped at her. "How was I suppose to know someone dropped a box of nails on that road?" The three girls shook there heads in dismay and ignored him.

"What are we doing here anyway?" asked Sam.

Valerie rolled her eyes and pointed to the burning building. "You see that? That's why we're here! Danny would've had to have come her if he's following the killer,"

"How do we know he caused it though?" Jazz asked.

"I just know," Valerie assured her. Sam continued stroking the bird, until it began to caw and tilted it's head to the side. Valerie raised an eyebrow. "What's with the bird?"

Tucker snickered slightly. "Looks like it's having a miniature seizure," the Goth girl glared at him, and raising her right hand, gave him a rude gesture with her middle finger that shut Tucker up quickly. The boy's face turned slightly crimson as he stuffed his hands into his pockets in shame.

Jazz glanced over to the alleyway the bird had been chirping at and rubbed her chin. "Seriously…I think it's trying to tell us something," Valerie began to roll her eyes as Sam started walking in the direction the bird crowed. The others shrugged, but ran after her and they continued down the damp alleyway until the bird stopped crowing.

"…that's it?" Jazz asked. Sam sighed, slumping against the brick wall behind her and sat down. Tucker put out his hand to help her up, but stopped dead when he looked at the wall.

Sam gave him a bewildered look. "What?"

Tucker slowly raised his index finger and pointed behind her. "D-dude!" he stuttered. Jazz and Valerie also looked at the wall and gasped, but Sam still had no idea what was going on.

"…what?" the oblivious girl asked again. Valerie sighed, starting to become irritated with her friend and helped her to her feet and spun her around to the wall. She quickly gaped back when she saw what was on the wall. There, which seemed to be written blood, was a message.

"'Keep following me…and I'll kill him'," Valerie repeated.

Sam starred at the wall. "Uh…sorry about not believing the fire thing, Val,"

She nodded. "It's cool…it's cool,"

"No it's not!" Jazz finally shouted. "Are you all illiterate-AND deaf? You know what that says!" 

"Wait a minute," Tucker cut in. "So…he's got Danny?"

"Or is tracking him," Valerie thought aloud. Sam tucked the crow tightly around her arms and began walking back down the alleyway.

"We have to go after him-"

"Are you insane?" Tucker insulted her as he spun her around. "You saw what that said. If we go after him, he dies-"

"And what do you suppose will happen if we _don't_ go after him!" Sam spat in his face. The boy went silent, and so did the other as they starred at Sam. She was breathing fast, and the crow in her arms looked up at her. "Do you honestly think he's going to be fine if we just stand here like idiots?…Whether we go after him or not, something's going to happen to him. And I for one am not just going to stand along the sidelines and wait to see what happens."

Tucker tried to convince her to stay, but she only ignored him and forced herself down the alley until she stopped dead. The others looked up at her, but not because she had stopped, but because they heard a gunshot. Jazz, Tucker, and Valerie all rushed over to her side, calling her name out as they did so. But Sam was still silent, falling to her knees as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. But as she looked up, she noticed the roughly outlined face of a dog, growling in front of her as the crow cawed back at it.

"Easy there, Cuddles," A voice boomed as a hand held back the Doberman by it's collar. "Wouldn't want to scared anyone, now would we?" Tucker narrowed his eyes at the man as Sam still clutched her shoulder.

"What the fuck did you just shoot her with!" he spat at him.

The old man rolled his eyes, smirking as he spoke. "Well, obviously, with a gun…but it looks like I missed-"

"Missed!" Sam wailed, clutching her arm even harder. "You just shot my arm!" The man bent down, scratching his chin as he looked at the girl's shoulder. Removing her hand from her shoulder, he reached at it, his hand fazing through her wound as he grabbed the bullet and fazed his hand back. Sam gazed back at him, her eyes filled with awe and fear.

"What I mean is, I meant to shoot the wall," he told her. "You know, for dramatic effect,"

Sam felt her arm again, which was no longer stinging with pain and was drenched in blood. She raised and eyebrow at the man "…Who are you?"

The man grinned, holding out his hand and helped Sam to her feet. "Just call me Al,"

Tucker's eyes widened. "Like that guy from 'Angels In The Outfield'!"

Everyone starred at the boy and Jazz just rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you watch way too many Disney movies,"

Al bent down again, picking up the crow and stroked it's head. "I see you've kept this little fella' safe-despite the broken wings, but that can be fixed easily," Al stroked the bird's wings, and then, tearing off the bandages, watched it flutter into the sky and then onto his shoulder.

"H-how did you do that!" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"I can do a lot of things," he replied as he patted the bird's head again.

"Hold on-time out!" Tucker shouted. "How can you do that-where's Danny-…and why do you smell roast beef?"

Al chuckled, motioning to the dog and began walking down the street. "I'll explain when we get there-" The old man turned his head to see the four teenagers just standing in the alleyway. He rolled his eyes. "Well…are you kids just going to stand there like idoit, or are you coming?" he asked.

"Coming where?" Valerie asked.

"Let me rephrase the question," he said. "You guys wanna know if you're friend's alright, don't you?" the four of them nodded. "Then come on," Sam watched as Al walked off with the crow on his shoulders and his dog trotting along right beside him. She turned to the others and motioned to Al, and then paced down the street to meet up with him. Jazz and Valerie followed, but turned around to see Tucker still standing in the alleyway, his arms folded and a bit unsure if he trusted this new stranger (despite his Angels In The Outfield comment). Valerie rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Get over here!" she scolded at him as she yanked at his shirt collar and dragged him down the street. 

The four of them continued following the old man in silence, whispering to each other as they did so. It was nearly midnight and they still had no idea where they were going. Sam decided to get some answers and ran up ahead to Al. "I don't get it-how do you know where Danny is?"

He shrugged casually. "I had a conversation with him earlier today. Thought the four of you should know exactly what you're up against before you go in way over your head,"

"What do you mean?"

Al turned around and he began to stride up the steps to his house. "It's a bit complicated to explain," he answered as Jazz, Valerie and Tucker soon accompanied them. "Now tell me," he asked the teenagers. "How do you four like your tea?"

Tucker scratched his head in confusion and shrugged. "Um…with a tea bag in it?" Valerie sighed, rolling here eyes and sinking her face into her hand while Jazz and Sam giggled to themselves. Al joined in with them.

"That, I can do," he laughed warmly as they all scurried into the house. Al ran straight towards the kitchen were a boiling kettle was whistling on the stove. He turned off the stove and took out five tea cups, pouring the hot water into each of them. "Hope you don't mind, but all there is seems to be Herbal Tea!" he called into the other room. "I was never really a big fan-I much rather prefer peach flavored, myself," Ignoring him, Tucker followed the dog into the next room, eyeing a few very peculiar statues that sat on the edge of a wooden bureau. One of which was a small box, with the edges carved like bones and a dark lavender covering. There was a small lock that appeared to be open on it and Tucker shrugged, reaching for the box and opened it up. Although he had suspected to find a ring or some sort of jewelry, he found quite the opposite. Once opened up, the box released a shrilling cry that spread around the room, and Tucker quickly closed it shut and hid it behind his back as Al came into the room, carrying the tray of tea. "I wouldn't be touching everything I see if I were you," he said.

Tucker grinned sheepishly as he reached for a cup. "Er-sorry! Won't happen again,"

"I seriously doubt that," Sam muttered under her breath. Tucker raised an eyebrow at her and she only gave him a smirk as she sipped her tea.

Jazz played around with her teabag and finally sighed, looking up at all. "So, where exactly is Danny now-"

"And what did that freak do to him?" Valerie demanded. Sam gave her a warning look, but Valerie paid no attention to it. Al took another sip of tea before answering her, and set his cup down on the table in front of him.

"Well, there's a few things you're going to have to know before I provide that information," he told them. "Number one; None of you are to go after him,"

Sam practically choked on her tea as she spit it back into the cup and coughed. "What!-"

"You heard me," Al said. "None of you are not to interfere with Danny's affairs as of now. Keep in mind, this isn't your fight-"

"Whoever said this _was_ a fight?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"Look, you don't understand what's going on-"

"Because no one will tell us," Tucker added.

"It's not as simple as you think, Mr. Foley," Al answered. "But what you do need to know is that I'm keeping an eye on him, so don't worry. He needs this time to sort out some things-and you four aren't really helping by butting in your noses every chance you get,"

"Well it's obviously that we're worried!" Valerie retorted. "And you haven't given us one good reason why we should trust you-how do we know your not the one who's been trying to kill him from the beginning?"

Al rolled his eyes in dismay. "What kind of mass murderer invites you into his house for tea?"

"Well…" Sam thought aloud. "If you count Vlad, this makes two,"

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "He invited you guys to tea-"

"That's beside the point. And you'll find out who's been the cause of all this soon, trust me. Just give it a week," Al stood up, whistling and then watched the crow fly back into the room and land on his shoulder. He grinned as he patted its head and glanced out the window. "Looks like there's a storm coming….you might after to stay here tonight," and with his last comment, he withdrew from the room and disappeared with the tea tray. Sam looked at her friends and shrugged.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

Jazz raised an eyebrow and starred blankly in front of her. "Seriously…For some strange reason…I feel like we all might get raped tonight," Tucker's eyes widened at Jazz's reply and took off his hat, covering as much of his body as he could with it. Valerie just shook her head at Tucker and snatched away his hat, stuffing it into his mouth right afterwards.

"No one's getting raped, Jazz," Valerie said sternly as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Friggin' paranoid, all of you,"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You're calling us paranoid?" he asked. "You're the one who suggested that Al was the murderer,"

"Hey-I'm not the one who opened the scream box!" she debated.

As the two of them continued with their bitter rivalry, Sam got up from her seat-- unnoticed--and ambled into the other room to find Al. but upon her arrival, she discovered he was no longer there. And the only thing that remained in the room was the tea tray the rested on the table. Glancing around the room, Sam noticed a narrow hallway that lead to a flight of stairs. She hesitantly made her way down the hallway as the sound of Valerie voice calling Tucker a 'Maggot Brains' rang in the distance. Sam finally made it to the end of the hallway, and her boots gathered up dust from the stairs as she made her way up to the second floor. Sam climbed the last step into the room and gasped as she heard a rumbling noise coming from the room. She looked on the ground and spotted Al's dog, Cuddles, resting on the floor. She sighed in relief, almost laughing at her own stupidity and continued to make her way through the room.

There, at the edge of the room leaning against the wall to an open window, was Al. He had a glazed look in his eyes as he starred blankly at the night sky that crept over the city. Sam took one step and Al blinked.

"Go away," he told her, not meeting her eyes.

Sam hesitated to take a second step, but took three more. "Please," she pleaded. "I just want to help. You know where he is, why can't you just tell me?"

Al still starred out the window, narrowing his eyes slightly. "The only person you want to help is yourself. You have no interest in helping Danny, and frankly, I have no interest in helping you. So go," he replied harshly.

There was a certain tone to Al's voice, almost mocking, and it angered Sam. She clenched her fists tightly, and then folded her arms. "You think you're helping him? You aren't doing anything to help-you're going to get him killed!"

"I know more about Danny than you think," Al said.

"You don't know the first thing about him!" Sam snapped bitterly.

"Oh," Al turned his gaze towards Sam. "And I suppose you do?" he smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What is with you? You just randomly appear out of no where and shoot me! Then all of a sudden you say you know where Danny is and you won't even tell us? His own friends?"

"Go away," Al told her again, but Sam stood her ground.

"But what I still don't get…is why you would help some kid?"

Al paused for a long moment, and sighed. "Because I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen a second time,"

Sam tilted her head to the sighed. "What are talking about. What happened to you?" Once again, Al ignored her and kept his gaze on the stars. Sam shook her head and made her way for the stairs. "Never mind," she mumbled. "I don't even wanna know what happened to screw you up so bad-"

"I used to be a writer, you know," he stopped her, just before she reached the stairs. Sam looked back at him and paused. She started walking back over to him as he continued his story. "I remember, making short stories all the time. Of myths, made up legend that I had randomly thought of. My teacher got her hands on every story of mine she could, and every time she did, she'd always say, 'Al, one of these days, you're going to write a book the whole world's gonna know about!' But I always ignored her comments, because philosophy had taken it's hold of me and I left everything I knew about writing for it. But then one day, I found old stories I had made and started reading and rereading them. I got excited, and started writing again. I was happy. Then the day came where I was finally going to make an old dream come true--I was finally publishing my book. Ghosts and Philosophy; my greatest work. And it had the two thing I loved most in it-"

"Philosophy and ghosts?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Al rolled his eyes. "No! Writing and philosophy! Weren't you listening?…As I was saying, my book was getting published and I had volunteered to help at the warehouse and pack each copy myself. I was so stubborn--I wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on my new book until it made its way to the store. But that was my mistake--staying overnight to help pack. My old friend, Trevor, hated my book,"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He accused me of stealing his story ideas. And because of his jealousy, he came into the warehouse that night threw every box onto the ground. We got into a fight that night, and we ended up practically beating each other to death. But Trevor wasn't satisfied, and he brought a gun with him that night. The last thing I remember was seeing the hatred in his eyes as he pointed the gun at me and pulled on the trigger, and hearing the crow from outside the window crow at the two of us. But by shooting twice, he shot me and the boiler next to me. Trevor died that night, and by the time the boiler was shot, I was confused because I thought I was dead too…" Al paused a moment and then turned to look Sam in the eyes. "I feel dead. I've never felt anything after that day. I got shot and the boiler exploded in front of me-but I'm still here!" he shouted. Sam bit her lower lip.

"I don't understand-you said you didn't want what happened to you to happen to Danny. He never wrote any book and Trevor's dead-"

"That's what everyone said," Al replied. "And for along time, I thought it too…but I still think he's out there, striving and starving for something he can't seem to get a hold of," Al jerked up his head as the crow flew back into the room and landed onto Sam's shoulder.

"This is the crow, isn't it?" Sam asked. "The one that was there that day," Al nodded. Sam laughed as the bird nibbled on her finger. "Does he have a name?"

"Ventus," he smiled. "Latin for 'The wind'," Sam held the bird in her hands, and held him out to Al, but he put up his hands and the bird flew back onto Sam's shoulder. "No," He told her. "You keep him,"

"But, he's yours," Sam told him. "You need him more than I do,"

Al chuckled warmly. "I've got Cuddles for company if I desire it, and the only person I really need right now is myself…or at least my sanity for that matter,"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the old man as the bird titled its head to the side and glanced over at his former master. "But why give him to me?" Sam asked.

Al leaned against the windowsill and looked back out at the sky. "These are dark times, Miss Manson, and they're only going to get darker. But for the time being, we could all use a friend…or a little piece of hope to hold onto,"

------------------------------

**_Aw…that last line always gets to me…I'm a nerd. Anyway, this chapter was kinda long-glorious fun indeed. Hope you guys enjoyed it and will come back for chapter 13. YAY!_**

-I Brake For Ghosts


End file.
